For the love of Roy
by Terry's random ninja tea tree
Summary: Beatrice finally convinces Mullet to tell Roy how he feels about him. How will Roy react? Well read to find out. Updated. Rating Boosted because of new chapter. MulletXRoy. Slash. RXR.
1. Confessions

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hoot. But I did rent it from Movie Gallery. So it is currently in my DVD Player.

OK. So this is the first fixed chapter. I hope you like it. I added in a bit more MulletXRoy action. Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1 : Confessions**

It was late afternoon and Roy was lounging on his bed. Summer had barely begun and Roy already found himself with nothing to do. He sighed to himself as he stared blankly up at his ceiling. He wished he had someone to hang out with but Beatrice and Mullet Fingers had both been busy lately. A loud knock came at the door.

"Come in." he called from his position on the bed.

"Roy, your mother and I were wondering if you'd like to go down to the beach with us?" his father asked as he poked his head through the doorway.

"Not really Dad." he replied, slightly annoyed.

"Ok, we'll be back soon. You'll know where to find us if there's trouble." his dad smiled, oblivious to Roy's irritation.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Roy resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

" Ok son, we'll be off then." Roy's father pulled the door shut behind him.

Roy let out a loud sigh as he heard them head out. He got off his bed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and poured himself a small glass. He sipped it slowly, pondering what he should do with the rest of his day. The phone rang and he trudged over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roy." it was Beatrice.

"Oh, hey Bea, what's up?" he rested his elbows on the counter.

"No time for that. I'm coming by your house, be ready to leave." with that she hung up.

"That's good. I'm doing great too." he mumbled under his breath as clicked the phone off.

He hurriedly locked up the house and brought his bike around front. He sat perched on his bike waiting for Bea to arrive. He waited, worrying if something had happened to Mullet Fingers. Bea sounded upset over the phone, something must have happened to Mullet. He sat in a trance, he didn't even notice Bea pedal up.

"Snap out of it Cowgirl!" she shouted from the road.

" I thought you said you wouldn't call me that anymore." he muttered, getting snappish.

"Forget it, we have to go." she began pedaling away without an answer.

Roy started after her and soon they arrived at Mullet's hideout. They hoped off their bikes, leaning them against the boat. They made their way up the Molly Bell and down into the galley. Mullet sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong Mullet?" Roy asked as he sat on the bed beside him.

"Just trying to decide what's the right thing to do." came the muffled reply.

Beatrice, who had been standing the doorway, turned to leave.

"I'll be outside when you guys are finished." the way she said it made it final, as she left.

"So, what's up?" Roy smiled at Mullet.

"I have to talk with you about something." he turned to face Roy.

"Ok" Roy's smile disappeared once he saw the expression on Mullet's face.

"Bea told me it would be best to get it over with." he avoided Roy's puzzled eyes, instead favoring the brunette's lips.

"Get what over with?" he had a puzzled look on his face and Mullet snickered softly.

_FLASHBACK_

"_You'll have to tell him sooner or later." Beatrice frowned at her step-brother._

"_And why is that?" Mullet countered._

"_Because the longer you ignore him, the more worried he'll become." she crossed her arms._

"_Maybe I don't want to tell him." Mullet stood to leave._

_But Beatrice blocked his path. "You know you do and he may feel the same way."_

"_Why would he? I'm nothing special to him anyways. There's probably some girl at school he's been eyeing anyway." Mullet turned away so she couldn't see the jealousy in his eyes at the thought of it._

"_He cares about you, you do know that right? Besides I would know if he liked anyone at school, I know him well enough." Bea looked hurt for some reason Mullet couldn't understand._

"_Roy could be somebody someday. Me? I'll still be hiding out here! I'll just drag him down!" Mullet yelled, trying to stomp the pain from his voice._

_Beatrice trembled slightly. "You're so stupid sometimes." she whispered and was gone._

_Mullet now stood alone __in the gazebo, less confident than before and even more confused._

_END FLASHBACK_

Mullet smiled softly at Roy's innocence. He ruffled Roy's hair affectingly, then went back to sulking. Roy's expression changed to one of worry as he looked at Mullet. He didn't know what was wrong but he was going to find out.

"Mullet?" Roy asked softly, placing his hand on Mullet's knee.

Mullet looked up and plastered a fake smile on his face. Roy smiled back, hoping it would help. Mullet instantly forgot all his planning toward this moment and acted on impulse. He leaned in quickly capturing Roy's lips. Roy let out what sounded like a whimper and Mullet drew back. Roy had a shocked look on his face and had gone ghostly pale.

"I'm so sorry Roy, hate me if you want…" Mullet faltered at that point hoping the other wouldn't hate him.

He bit his bottom lip in regret, waiting for the rejection he expected. Then the strangest thing happened. Roy smiled brightly at Mullet and lunged at him. Mullet looked up in surprise, at the brunette's beaming face. Before he knew it Roy was kissing him and he happily responded.

"You had me scared there for a second." Mullet gasped as they parted to catch their breaths.

"It was a shock. I suspected you were trying to get something off your chest. I never suspected you to ravish me." Roy's smile seemed to stretch across his entire face.

"Sorry but it just kind of happened." he looked away blushing.

"The great Mullet actually blushing! I'd thought I'd seen everything!" Roy giggled in attempts to distract the blonde.

"Well, if someone hasn't finally come to his senses!" it was Bea and she was smiling at them.

"I don't know Bea. Roy, here, is pretty forceful at times." he said it with a straight face.

Roy playfully nipped him on the neck. "You know you love it."

"I don't know...I think I like being the dominate one." without further warning he pinned Roy to the bed and proceeded to ravish him again.

"Get a room!" Beatrice exclaimed in mock horror.

"Technically, this is a room, my room in fact, and Bea unless you want to see me make out with Roy, you may want to leave." he waggled his eyebrows at her and turned his attention back to Roy.

"I can see I'm not wanted here." she dramatically replied and swept out of the room.

"She's dramatic." Roy observed as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Very" Mullet sighed. " Now where were we?"

Instantly, they were rolling around fighting for dominance. Mullet overpowered the smaller boy and soon had Roy pinned under him once again. He pressed his lips against Roy's and probed lightly with his tongue. Roy gasped which gave Mullet the opportunity to enter. The blonde slid his tongue alongside Roy's and explored the warm cavity of the brunette's mouth.

Mullet rolled over and pulled Roy on top of him. Roy's hands tangled themselves in Mullet's blonde locks. While Mullet's hands rested on Roy's waist but went lower as the blonde became bolder. Roy whimpered slightly as Mullet grasped his bottom through his shorts. The older teen firmly squeezed Roy's soft bum with his sun kissed hands as his lips pressed hungrily against the younger's.

Roy moaned softly, letting his body relax against Mullet's. Mullet nuzzled Roy's neck with his forehead. Roy rolled over so he was on his side and he snuggled into Mullet's side. Mullet slowly stroked Roy's hair as he smiled to himself. He pressed their foreheads together and looked into Roy's eyes.

"Have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" he whispered.

"This would be a first." was the breathless reply.

"Well, get used to it because I plan on telling you more often now." he kissed Roy softly and drew back.

"Its getting late." Roy sighed. " My parents will be back soon and will be expecting me to be there."

"What if you don't make it back first, then what?"

"Oh, I'll think of something." Roy smiled.

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Did you like? Well let me know if you like the remix. **RXR.**

MUTT


	2. Quality Time

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hoot. But I did rent it from Movie Gallery. So it is currently in my DVD Player.

**Woot! Chapter 2 Remix!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: Quality Time**

"Roy, dear, are you feeling alright?" his mom looked worried.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." he had trouble focusing on the conversation he was supposed to be contributing to.

"OK but if you're feeling sick, tell us." she watched him as he poked at his potatoes.

Mrs. Eberhardt was worried about her son. Ever since the owls had been saved he'd been quieter and distant. If only she knew what he was really thinking about. One thing had been on his mind ever since earlier that afternoon, it constantly tugged at his thoughts… Mullet. He had been trying to sort out how he felt about the blonde teen.

Now that he knew, he kept getting caught in a daydream argument in his mind. Part of him couldn't believe it was real and the other was mentally doing cartwheels in joy.

That part kept repeating the same words over and over.

"Mullet likes me too!" his mind was screaming at him in disbelief.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought. The other part was waiting for him to wake up and face reality. Then there was disbelief in the fact that Mullet had kissed him. It was very much real and he couldn't have been happier. He looked up to find his parents staring at him.

"Roy, did you hear your mother?" his dad's stern tone caused him to flinch mentally.

"Sorry mom, can you repeat that." he smiled sheepishly about getting caught.

"We were wondering if you'd like to take a trip with us?" the worry shone in her eyes.

"I'm still trying to adjust here mom. You and dad could go, I'd be fine by myself." the opportunity too good to pass and a few white lies wouldn't hurt.

"I don't know, you've been distracted lately and we wouldn't want anything bad to happen." his dad glanced at his mother and they shared a knowing glance.

"I'll tell you what dad." Roy began, the plan already forming in is mind. "I'll see if I can stay with Garret while you guys are gone. I'll come by to check on the house everyday and you won't have to worry."

"Would Garret's mother be ok with that?" his mother looked skeptical.

"I'll call him." Roy got up to leave.

_Anything to get away from their worried glances_. He thought as he dialed Garret's number.

"Hello." it was Garret's mom.

"Hello, is Garret home?"

"Yes, let me get him." she placed the phone down to seek out Garret.

A few minutes later; "Hey." it was Garret.

"Garret, I need a favor."

"I'm fine, how are you?" the sarcastic reply came.

"Seriously, I'll need your help. Do you think I could stay at your house for awhile, if I need to?" Roy paused hoping.

"My mom said it was fine. But what do you mean if?" he heard the suspicious tone.

"I'll let you know later. Even if I don't have to, I'll be coming by to see you. My parents are taking a trip, so I'll be around, later." he hung up before Garret could reply.

He felt bad about not telling Garret but now he didn't have time for that. He began packing a week's worth of clothes. They were only for show though. If all worked according to plan he would be back everyday for a fresh set of clothes. His parents were leaving surprisingly soon, tomorrow morning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How are you going to get to Garret's house?" his mother asked as they packed the car.

"I'll ride over on my bike later." he said as the last bag was stuffed in their car.

"Ok, just remember the numbers we gave you and if there's any trouble…"

"Mom, everything will be fine, don't worry." Roy interrupted the speech he was trying to avoid.

"Well, we love you and stay safe." she got into the passenger seat.

"Bye" he waved as they drove off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Instantly, he locked up the house and got his bike. It was time to see if Mullet was at the hideout. The next part of his plan made him feel much better. He was going to see if he could stay with Mullet while his parents were gone. He began pedaling and didn't even notice Officer Delinko pull up beside him.

"Hey Roy!" he called trying to catch the boy's attention.

To no avail, Roy kept pedaling with a dreamy smile on his face. Suddenly, he turned off into a narrow space between two fences. Just Officer Delinko's luck that he was so concentrated on getting Roy's attention he never saw the tree. _THUD_ Lucky for him though, he was barely going over 2 mph.

"That's going to leave a dent." he grimaced as he proceeded to back up and get back on patrol.

Roy quickly arrived at the Molly Bell. He rested his bike on her side and went inside. Mullet was nowhere to be found. Puzzled Roy went back outside to search. The campsite was empty and the boat was still there. Disappointed he went to get on his bike and leave.

"Looking for someone." it was more fact than question.

Roy looked up to find the source but no one was visible. He climbed up again and decided to check the roof. There was Mullet laying out on the roof of the Molly Bell, shirtless. Roy paused and Mullet grinned at him.

"Embarrassed?" he smirked at the brunette.

"No" he blushed none the less. " I was thinking, what happened yesterday… what does that make us?"

"Boyfriends… if you want to be?" he hopefully asked.

Roy smiled "Yes"

Mullet jumped up and tackled Roy down. Almost tumbling off the roof entirely but not quite. Roy suddenly was being smothered in kisses all over his face and neck. Roy protested playfully and tried to push Mullet off. Mullet gave a gentle nip to Roy's ear before backing off. The blonde wasn't finished yet though. He immediately dove back in and forced his tongue into Roy's mouth. Roy tried shoving him away to no avail.

"Stop!" Roy giggled. "I need to ask you something."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After explaining the situation to Mullet, there was an awkward silence. Then Roy had to convince him that he was serious and he did actually want to stay with him. Mullet ended up smiling goofily at Roy.

"Are you ok?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm just happy." he leaned over and brushed his lips over Roy's cheek.

"I'm glad." Roy leaned into him and Mullet rested his head on top of his.

"The day is just beginning, what do you want to do?" Mullet sighed into Roy's ruffled hair.

"Spend some quality time with you." Roy blushed and looked away.

"I'd like that." Mullet smiled and hugged Roy closer.

For a better part of the morning Roy and Mullet just held hands and talked. Mullet ended up laying down with Roy resting his head on his chest. Mullet had his arm wrapped around Roy and Roy was lazily tracing patterns on Mullet's chest. It was getting hot out and soon they decided to retreat into the galley.

"Beatrice should be by soon with lunch." Mullet commented.

"Why don't we go to my house for lunch? We can leave Bea a note and she can meet us there." Roy looked down as Mullet looked his way.

"Don't do that." he said and tilted Roy's face up to look him in the eye.

"Why?" Roy found himself breathless at the touch.

"I like to see your beautiful eyes." this made Roy turn bright red. "And yes I'd love to."

"I'll leave the note." Roy mumbled as Mullet held his face in his hands.

"I'll be waiting outside." Mullet whispered into his ear before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"OK" Roy gulped.

As Mullet disappeared outside, he began writing the note to Beatrice.

_Bea,_

_Mullet and me are going to my house for lunch. Meet us over there if you want._

_Roy_

He decided that would be fine, it was short and sweet. He walked outside to find Mullet on his bike.

"Do you even know how?" Roy asked him playfully.

"Of course, its been awhile but I'll manage."

"Where am I supposed to ride then?" afraid he already knew the answer.

"Handlebars." Mullet laughed at the horrified look on his face.

He patted the spot where he wanted Roy to sit. Roy reluctantly hopped up to sit on the handlebars. Mullet started off and surprisingly he knew how to ride a bike very well. Roy might not have wanted to admit it but he enjoyed the feeling of Mullet pressed against his back.

"Do you know how weird this must look?" Roy asked as another old woman gave them a puzzling look.

"You think that looks weird. How bout this?" he leaned forward to nibble on Roy's neck.

Roy whimpered slightly but Mullet knew it was a good thing now. Mullet took that as encouragement and bit down on the curve in Roy's neck. Roy yelped and jumped a little but Mullet managed to keep the bike upright.

"Would you stop?" Roy panted slightly " People are staring."

Mullet let go of Roy's neck and examined the mark he had left. He was satisfied with his work, so he went back to watching the road. When they came up to Roy's house, Mullet stopped the bike. Roy started to get off but Mullet stopped him.

"Wait" Mullet got off and held the bike up.

"No" Roy said as he realized what Mullet was going to do.

Mullet appeared not to hear and before Roy could further object, scooped him up in his arms. He carried a protesting Roy to his front door.

"I need to get the key." Roy muttered.

"Where is it?" an innocent enough question.

"In my back pocket." and without further warning Mullet reached into Roy's pocket and retrieved the key.

"I could have got it." Roy pouted as Mullet pushed the door open with his foot.

"Which way is your kitchen?"

Roy pointed and Mullet walked that way. Once inside the kitchen Mullet sat Roy on the counter.

"What we having then?" Mullet asked.

"Sandwiches, if you don't mind."

"Course not silly." Roy smiled at that.

"There's some in the fridge. If you like turkey that is."

"Fine by me. A sandwich is a sandwich right?" Mullet grinned.

He took two out of the fridge and handed one to Roy. He went back and grabbed two water bottles out and threw one to Roy. Roy barely caught it and Mullet laughed. There was silence but it was a comfortable one. Mullet leaned against the counter beside Roy. They nibbled on their lunches quietly.

"Thanks for lunch Sweet." he moved between Roy's swinging legs and snuggled.

"No problem." Roy sighed into Mullet's hair.

The blonde looked up and smiled. Roy leaned down and took Mullet's face in his hands. He kissed him gently at first and Mullet returned it hungrily. It became very passionate until they were once again interrupted.

"Ok you two need to cool it, while I eat." Beatrice said as she entered the room.

"You pick the most inconvenient times to make your appearance." Mullet's comment was muffled on account of his face being pressed into Roy's stomach.

"Someone was enjoying himself then." Bea giggled as she began eating her sandwich.

She walked over to them and hopped up on the counter. She looked at Roy and notice the mark on his neck.

"Mullet! Did you do that to his neck?" she gasped at the red bite mark.

"Its no big deal Bea, chill." he smiled.

"Its ok Bea, it didn't hurt. The whole time I was worried he was going to crash the bike." Roy spoke softly afraid to break the calm atmosphere.

Mullet went back to nuzzling Roy's stomach as they made small talk. Roy ran his fingers through Mullet's hair as they talked about plans for the summer.

"We'll have to go out in the boat again." Mullet commented to Roy.

Roy smiled down at him. "You can count on it."

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Did you like? Well let me know if you like the remix. **RXR.**

MUTT


	3. First Dates & Past Horrors

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I don't own Hoot. But I did rent it from Movie Gallery. So it is currently in my DVD Player._

_**YAY! Chapter 3 Remix!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 3: First dates and Past horrors**_

Roy, Mullet, and Bea spent the rest of the afternoon at Roy's house. Near nightfall found them in the living room watching Animal Plant reruns. Mullet was on the couch with Roy cradled to his chest. Bea sat in the recliner, watching the clock.

"I've got to go make dinner for my dad." she got up and walked to the door. "See you guys tomorrow."

She walked out, closing the door behind her. Mullet sighed as he realized they needed to be heading out as well. He softly kissed Roy's neck to get the brunette's attention.

"mhm?" Roy tilted his head slightly to give Mullet better access.

"We need to be going as well."

Roy sighed as he closed his eyes. Then he reluctantly got up from the couch and turned the TV off. Mullet sat up and stretched, while Roy checked to make sure everything was off.

"Let's go." Roy smiled at the blonde.

Mullet stood up and they walked out the door together. Mullet went to get the bike while Roy locked the front door. Once again Roy rode on the handlebars and they were receiving stares from neighbors. Roy let out a sigh and Mullet frowned at Roy's unease.

Might as well give them something to talk about. he thought to himself.

So he leaned forward and began to nibble on Roy's neck again. Roy squirmed under his mouth but Mullet didn't mind. He'd learned today that Roy was very ticklish on his neck. Roy began trying to stifle his giggles and Mullet kept nibbling while attempting to focus on the road. They were so preoccupied that they didn't notice when they passed Officer Delinko's cruiser.

The officer in question couldn't help but stare at the two. Moments later he realized who was on the handlebars. Little alarms were going off in his head as he mistook that Roy was in danger. He pulled out behind them and turned on his lights. It took Roy about a minute to figure out the police car was following them.

"Mullet we need to go faster."

Mullet looked back and increased his speed. He suddenly turned off into an alleyway, Officer Delinko missed it and had to back up. But by the time he had made it into the ally, Mullet and Roy were out of sight. Delinko was very much aware that Roy's parents were out of town.

They had asked him personally to keep an eye on Roy. Not wanting to betray their trust, he decided he would work this out himself. He wouldn't tell anyone about this, not yet. First, he had to find out who that blonde haired kid was. He slowly began patrolling the streets hoping to see them again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy sighed as they reached the Molly Bell. Both hoped off the bike and climbed up, then went down to the galley. Roy instantly fell on the bed and Mullet fell on top of him. Roy emitted a rush of air from being squished. It was getting late and Roy was tired.

"Time to go sleep." Roy mumbled.

"Why?" Mullet looked at the brunette.

"Tired." Roy yawned.

Mullet got up and gently picked Roy up. Roy protested, swinging his arms about. But calmed when Mullet set him down on the bed with his head on the pillow. Mullet got in with him and pulled the blanket up to their chests. Roy snuggled closer and quickly fell asleep. Mullet smiled into the brown hair and fell asleep himself.

In the morning, Roy awoke to find himself alone. He burrowed deeper under the blanket to find warmth. It wasn't the same without Mullet though and he decided to get up. He looked around blinking in the bright light. He wondered where Mullet had gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beatrice was watching her brother as he ran towards the gazebo. He had asked her to meet him there yesterday to discuss something important. Something was worrying him but she didn't know what.

"What's up, Bro?" she said casually trying not to show her concern.

"I need to talk to you about something." he nervously looked around.

"What is it?"

"How many dates have you had?" the question caught her off guard.

"Enough to know a thing or two, why?" it eased her to know, that it wasn't anything too serious.

"How many would you say you enjoyed?" she raised her eyebrow but answered anyway.

"About two of them." she could tell where this was going.

Mullet looked tense now. "What made them different?"

Bea thought about it. "Well… I guess because the guy was focused on me and cared about my feelings. He would show me a good time and we had fun. We enjoyed being in each other's company."

Mullet visibly relaxed. "Anything specific?"

"Take Roy somewhere were you know he'll have fun but you'll be able to enjoy just being with each other."

Mullet wasn't surprised that Bea had figured out what he was getting at. It was important that his and Roy's first date be special. A flyer tacked to the pole caught his eye. He walked over and snatched it off and began to read. It was advertising a carnival that was in town, opening night would be tomorrow.

Bea saw the smile forming on Mullet's face and decided to stop it.

"You can't go!"

"Why not?" he looked up frowning.

"One, you don't have the money. Two, your supposed to be in hiding. Three, my dad and your mom are taking me that night."

The smile was back on Mullet's face almost instantly. "I have money, don't worry about that. I'll lay low so no one will see me. Besides no will recognize me anyway."

"What about the fact your mom is going?' Bea was sure she had him there.

But the look on Mullet's face became more determined. " I can avoid her easily enough."

Bea sighed and looked at her stubborn brother. " Fine, I can see you'll take Roy whether I approve or not."

"You know me well."

She smiled at him. "You must really care about him."

"I do." his whisper was almost too soft to be heard,

She heard regardless and left Mullet to dwell in his thoughts. The carnival would be the perfect first date. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He was sure Roy would love it. Sure, I'll have to watch my back and escape to the shadows every once and awhile.

But a bonus was Roy would be in those shadowy places with him, not that he was being perverted or anything. Just being alone with Roy could take his breath away. He knew Roy would want to take it slow, besides he was in no hurry. He planned on being with Roy for a long time. Thinking of Roy made him remember, he needed to get back to his boyfriend before he got worried.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy had finally decided to go look for Mullet Fingers. He was worried, it had been nearly an hour since he'd awoken and Mullet was still gone. He left through the golf course and was going to see if Mullet was at the Owl Sanctuary. Roy wasn't really paying attention as he trotted across the golf course. You'd think by now he would have learned.

"FOUR" came the familiar call, then " HEY KID!"

Roy looked up just in time to get hit in the head… again. Lucky for him, Mullet was walking his way when it happened. When Mullet saw him hit the ground, he was instantly by his boyfriend's side. He needed to get Roy back to the Molly Bell before the golfers got there. The chances of that seemed pretty slim, seeing as how they were already almost half way there.

He picked Roy up quickly and rushed to the relative safety of the bushes. After laying Roy down at the edge of the campsite, he found his bag of cottonmouths and eased his way back to the edge of the brush. The four golfers stood near the bushes, calling for the boys to come out.

"Hey kids!" one shouted.

Mullet opened his bag and poured some of the cottonmouths out. He ushered them towards the golfers.

"Look!" one the golfers had spotted the snakes.

"Cottonmouths! Let's get out of here!" they all turned tail and ran back to their club cart.

Mullet couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself as he watched them flee. He went back to the campsite and picked Roy up. He took him to the Molly Bell's galley and laid him down on the bed. Mullet smiled to himself, Roy had yet again been attacked by a golf ball. Ever since Roy had started coming to the golf course, he had always got hit by a ball before he could leave. That's why he usually never went through the golf course any more. He really must have been worried about me to forget that fact. Roy started to stir and opened his eyes.

"Mullet!" he threw himself at the other boy in a frenzy.

Mullet found himself in a fierce hug. He didn't mind though and hugged Roy back.

"I'm glad you missed me."

"Where'd you go?" Roy looked up at him.

"That's a surprise! You'll find out tomorrow."

Roy pouted and Mullet kissed him softly. He lingered a moment longer, Roy smelled so good. He looked down into the shorter boy's eyes. He went back in for another kiss. They separated so they could breath.

He switched his attention to Roy 's throat. Roy gasped and reached up to grab two fistfuls of Mullet's blonde locks. Roy then leaned his head back to expose his entire throat. Mullet took full advantage and kissed him from his chin to the base of his neck. Mullet let his fingers slip into Roy's shorts and touch the soft skin hidden beneath. Roy pushed into the blonde's firm touch.

Mullet's other hand snuck it's way up the brunette's shirt. Roy let his own hands tug at the hem of Mullet's shirt. Mullet leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head. After tossing it across the galley he went back to Roy. Roy wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. Mullet vaguely recalled his thoughts on taking it slow but he disregarded them now.

Mullet began easing Roy's shorts down his slender hips. Roy grasped Mullet's face and smashed their lips together. Mullet's attempts at taking off Roy's shorts was stalled by Roy wrapping his legs around the blonde's back. Roy squirmed as Mullet turned his attention back to Roy's shorts and suddenly everything changed. Roy pushed Mullet away and collapsed on the bed.

Mullet stared in surprise at the trembling figure on the bed. Roy was letting out choked sobs every time he breathed. Mullet slowly crawled to his side and stroked his hair gently. Roy jerked away from the contact almost immediately, Mullet felt hurt. Roy had never acted this way before when they touched.

Mullet wrapped his arms around Roy and pulled him closer. Roy was shaking violently as Mullet cradled him to his chest. Mullet rocked back and forth as he waited. After five minutes of silence, Roy spoke.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's ok, I understand." He continued to rock Roy back and forth.

"No, I owe you an explanation."

"If you insist." Mullet forced a smile for Roy's sake.

"I think I made a mistake…" the brunette stopped not being able to finish.

Mullet tensed instantly fearing the worst. "What do you mean?"

"I thought I could but I can't. I'm not ready for this."

"I'm sorry Roy , if it seemed like I was rushing you. Please give me another chance, I don't want to lose you."

"I need to go check on the house. I'll be back." he rushed from the galley leaving a distressed Mullet behind.

Mullet sat on the bed with his head in his hands. This was not good, he had thought things were fine. Roy was hiding something from him. Whatever it was had caused the reaction he had just witnessed. He didn't like that Roy was so troubled. What he did had reminded Roy of something or someone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy pedaled furiously trying to get home. Why did I do that? His mind screamed at him. Things were so good until an image of him flashed through his mind. The problem was Mullet reminded Roy of him.

Their not the same, Roy thought firmly. He was protective, possessive and abusive. Mullet may have been protective but he was neither of the other two. Mullet was compassionate and kind. Why did he remind me of the other?

I've hurt Mullet because of him! Roy almost cried at the thought and turned around. Forget about the house, I have to apologize to Mullet! His mind was in overdrive and nothing else mattered but Mullet. He would tell Mullet the truth no matter how much it hurt.

He nearly collided with the Molly Bell as he jumped off his bike. Not seeming to care, he climbed the ladder and rushed to the galley. Mullet was sitting on the bed, head in hands. Roy rushed over and hugged him.

Mullet was a bit taken back. Roy had just left and was already back. The smaller boy seemed to hold on for life.

"I'm sorry! I was being stupid!" the words burst from Roy's mouth before Mullet could say anything.

"It's ok, Sweet." He held Roy as if fragile.

"I need to tell you why."

Mullet just nodded and waited. Roy began to tell him about the other. How he would hit and insult him whenever a chance arose. How he was possessive and made Roy 's friends leave him. How he wasn't able to talk to certain people because of him. Roy said how controlling and angry he would become if he disobeyed him.

"We weren't even together....." Roy whispered softly at the end.

Mullet took this all in and hugged Roy closer.

"But why did I remind you of him?"

"It's a silly reason actually."

"Your secret is safe with me." Mullet whispered as he nuzzled Roy's cheek.

"It's the feeling of being vulnerable."

Mullet just hugged him closer. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

"I know, it's just old habits die hard."

"Did he make you feel vulnerable too?"

"Yes, but it was different. You make it ok, he made it into my weakness."

That's the last they talked of it. Roy looked sad, so Mullet cheered him up.

"Guess where we're going tomorrow?"

Roy smiled at Mullet's enthusiasm. "Where?"

"You have to guess!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's probably the last thing I'd think of."

Roy laughed as Mullet pouted, before saying;. "We're going to the carnival that's in town!"

"I didn't know there was one in town."

"Tomorrow is opening night and I want to take you."

Roy's brow furrowed as other things came to mind. "But…"

Mullet cut him short. "Don't worry about any of that. Just relax and tomorrow the fun begins."

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Did you like? Well let me know if you like the remix. I figured I'd add more to the moment before Roy just randomly shoves Mullet away. Because now I'm sure you'll resent me even more for it. I aim to irritate. **=D RXR.**

MUTT


	4. Cotton Candy kisses

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hoot. But I did rent it from Movie Gallery. So it is currently in my DVD Player.

_**Hooray! Chapter 4 Remix! **_I honestly don't know if I'm completely ok with this chapter but oh well. It's better than the original, I think.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter 4: Cotton Candy Kisses**

Roy sat twiddling his thumbs on the kitchen counter at his house. Mullet would be there soon, after he finished talking to Bea. Roy had grown impatient, in less than two hours, Mullet would be taking him to the Carnival. It would be their first date together. Mullet had made it clear that he wanted Roy to enjoy himself. Roy glanced at the clock again and sighed. _This is going to be the longest two hours of my life._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Mullet was rushing around the galley of the Molly Bell frantically. He was looking for a comb. Beatrice was shaking her head watching her brother hopelessly search.

"Why didn't you have one before this?" she asked watching as he nearly crashed into the bed.

"It didn't really matter before. My hair just fell into place." he said as he looked under the bed.

"You must really want this to be special for him."

"Tonight only he matters Bea. It has to be as close to perfect as it can be." he looked up at her with a serious expression.

Bea sighed as she realized Mullet would stop for nothing to make this the best night of Roy's life. So she reached into her back pocket and pulled out the comb she had been hoarding. She held it out to him. Mullet blinked a few times before realizing what it was.

"You had it all along!" he shouted, his tone accusing.

"Yeah" she felt tinge of guilt but didn't let it show. "I'm sorry. I was having so much fun watching you panic that it slipped my mind."

"Its ok, I have it now." he ignored her implied tone and took it from her then began pulling it through his hair.

"Here let me help." she took it from him before he could pull out more of his hair.

She lightly pulled at the clumps and tangles in his hair. Then she found a twig caught in a tangle.

"What were you doing today?" she asked in disbelief.

"I got so nervous that I started climbing trees. That's how my hair got this way."

Bea rolled her eyes. "Well, I can't promise this won't hurt."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy was back upstairs in his bedroom. Once again he was rethinking his outfit. He felt like such a girl for obsessing over what to wear. He pulled off his blue polo and threw it aside. He went to his closet and looked through his shirts.

He found something he forgot that he had. It was a dark green polo with some khaki Bermuda shorts. He decided to give it a chance and changed into it. He was looking himself over in the mirror and decided it would be fine. He walked back downstairs and put on flip flops.

He pulled a comb through his hair and had second thoughts about his outfit, again.

"You look beautiful."

Roy whipped around to find Mullet leaning against the doorframe. Mullet was looking him over and Roy was doing the same. Mullet had a simple orange polo on with a pair of shorts identical to Roy's. He was also wearing flip flops.

"Your wearing shoes."

Mullet snapped out of his Roy induced daze and looked down. "They're only flip flops."

"Your still wearing something on your feet."

"You've got a point there." Mullet looked up and smiled.

Then Roy noticed Mullet's hair. It was combed out and fell around his face perfectly. Roy smiled at him and walked to the living room.

"We're leaving soon." Mullet reminded him.

"I know"

There was an edge to Roy's voice and Mullet couldn't figure out its meaning. Unsure, he went up behind Roy and wrapped his arms around Roy's slender waist. Roy leaned his head back and rested it on Mullet's shoulder. Mullet pulled them over to the couch and sat down bringing Roy down with him. He stroked his boyfriend's hair and stared at the wall.

Mullet let his lips come to rest on the back of Roy's neck. Roy leaned back into the touch. The blonde's arms squeezed Roy around the middle as he felt Roy's fingers brush against his thighs.

"Mullet?'

"Hmm?"

"Shouldn't we be going now?"

Mullet looked up at the clock and jumped up, forgetting that Roy was on his lap. Roy landed on the floor with a thud. Mullet looked down and helped Roy up.

"Sorry" he looked away embarrassed.

Roy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Its ok."

The simple touch sent chills up Mullet's spine. Mullet intertwined their fingers and lead Roy out the front door. He waited for Roy to lock up and then led him by hand to the bike. He picked Roy up and placed him on the handlebars. He quickly got on, so Roy wouldn't fall.

Mullet began pedaling in the direction of the carnival. The stares of neighbors didn't bother Roy that much anymore. Looks of confusion and disbelief were common among them. Some smiled at them though and waved their approval. There were looks of disgust thrown their way as well.

Roy would just smile and lean back into Mullet. Mullet could tell Roy was still uncomfortable by all the attention people were giving them. Mullet scowled at the ones who looked disapprovingly at Roy. Tonight was to be perfect and no old woman was going to ruin that. Sure he would have to dodge a few people but it would work out.

About halfway to the Carnival they passed some teenage boys. They probably went to Roy's school by the looks of them. Some of them laughed as they passed by. But some stared with longing at Roy. Roy waved at them and a chorus of "_ Hey Roy"_ was heard.

So he did know them. They seemed to be seeing Roy in a new light now. Their eyes were glazed over with conflicting emotions. Roy was so naïve that he didn't notice the looks they were giving him. Roy just didn't realize how gorgeous he was.

They turned the corner out of sight of the boys.

"Did you see that Roy?"

"See what?" Roy looked back at him confused.

"The way those guys were looking at you." Mullet felt a tiny twinge of jealousy.

"What way would that be?"

"They wanted you."

Roy visibly tensed at that. "Why would they want me?"

Mullet sighed. "You really don't understand just how beautiful you are do you?"

"I guess not, if I can't even tell when people are checking me out."

"You're so innocent."

"Not as much as you think." a small smirk appeared on Roy's face.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Perhaps, if your willing to take it?"

"For you? Always." Mullet smiled and leaned closer to Roy and licked his ear.

"LOOK!" Roy suddenly yelled and pointed; Mullet looked.

There was the carnival in all it's glory. The Ferris wheel seemed to touch the sky, it was the tallest thing in the carnival. It was already past opening time and there wasn't a line. Mullet locked the bike to the rack and followed Roy to the entrance. Mullet pulled the money out of his pocket and bought two tickets.

Roy wondered where the money came from but didn't ask. Mullet saw the odd look on Roy's face and figured it was about the money.

"Wondering where I got it?" Mullet leaned down to look Roy in the eye.

"I…no…YES…I mean no!" Roy stumbled over his words.

"Its ok." Mullet smiled and quickly brushed his lips over Roy's.

Roy looked around but no one was watching. He quickly returned the favor for Mullet.

"Before I was sent away, I had odd jobs around town. I hid it while I was gone. It's a nice amount of money, so I have it for times like these."

"Like what?"

"When I'm with the person I love." it came out before he could stop it.

Roy turned to look at him. Mullet blushed and looked away.

"Mullet…"

"Its ok, I'm so stupid sometimes."

"So you didn't mean it?"

"No, I did mean it and I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I don't want to scare you off or make you feel uncomfortable." he turned and began walking towards a bench.

"But I love you too" came the whispered reply.

Mullet turned to stare at a blushing Roy. He didn't question Roy, just walked up to him and took his hand. There weren't that many people there. It was only five o' clock, more people would arrive later, including Bea and their parents.

"What would you like to do?"

"Let's get armbands and ride some rides." Roy replied and dragged Mullet to the booth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was later when Mullet first saw his mom and Bea. Roy and him had just gotten off the scrambler. He quickly pulled Roy into the shadows with him.

"What…"

He didn't let him finish and clamped his hand over Roy's mouth. He watched Bea, her dad, and his mom walk by. Roy saw too and stayed quiet. Mullet's mom had stopped and was looking around with a scowl on her face. Mr. Leep called to her and she stalked off.

"That's your mom?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, we'll be avoiding her tonight."

Roy only nodded his head and followed Mullet to a game booth. Mullet took out some of his frustration in a darts game. He hit the three required targets easily and told Roy to pick out a prize. Roy looked and picked out a stuffed moose. He smiled and kissed Mullet on the cheek.

Mullet looked nervously to the booth manager. The man behind the booth just smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. This made Mullet feel better and he wrapped an arm around Roy. They walked off to a snack stand.

"Hold my moose, I'll be right back."

Mullet smiled and Roy walked off to find a bathroom. The building had some inside and some outside. The building in question was local and the carnival was set up behind it. He went to the inside one and admired the art on his way. He quickly went so he wouldn't keep Mullet waiting.

He was washing his hands when the door opened.

"Roy"

Roy froze recognizing the voice immediately.

"Sheldon?" the boy from his nightmares was standing in front of him now.

"The one and only." Sheldon smirked. "This is a surprise, running into you here."

"Yeah" he didn't dare mention he lived there. "Why are you here?"

"Just passing through. Mom wanted to take a road trip."

Roy breathed a sigh of relief, glad that they were just passing through.

"You don't seem too happy to see me." Sheldon pouted.

"Umm…" this was all too familiar, he felt trapped.

Suddenly the door opened and the man from the dart booth came in.

"Got to go!" Roy bolted out the door.

Sheldon scowled and got a strange look from the guy.

"He's taken you know."

Sheldon growled and pushed past him. "We'll see about that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lonna Leep was getting pissed. She knew that she had seen him. The unmistakable blonde hair had stood out in the crowd. But when she had got there he had been gone. She hissed at Beatrice when she came too close. Today was not going so well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sheldon scanned the crowd, hoping to spot the allusive brunette who had escaped. He spotted him heading to a snack stand. He began walking briskly to catch up but stopped when he saw who the brunette was walking to.

The boy had blonde hair and stood tall watching Roy approach. He watched the blonde smile down at the shorter boy. The boy handed Roy a stuffed moose and wrapped his arm around him. Sheldon was boiling with rage now as he watched. He saw Roy looked around to see if anyone was watching and then he stood on tiptoe to brush his lips against the other's.

"I'll put an end to that." Sheldon vowed and stalked off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mullet and Roy had been walking around when they almost ran into Mullet's mom. Mullet ducked and left Roy to stand alone. Bea smiled at him from her dad's side.

"Hey Roy" her dad smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Leep."

The whole time Mrs. Leep was eyeing him suspiciously. She recognized him from somewhere. She looked to his arms and saw him clutching a stuffed moose.

"May I?" she tried to smile sweetly but it came out as a sneer.

Roy reluctantly handed over the moose. She was examining it with fake fascination. Suddenly, it slipped from her fingers and hit the ground.

"I'm sorry" she accidentally stepped on it.

There was pain in Roy's eyes as he picked it up and cradled it. Bea and her dad glared at Lonna. Roy turned away and walked off. He barely made it into the shadows before Mullet pulled him into a hug.

"Its ok, baby." Mullet cooed into Roy's ear.

"How could anyone be so cruel?"

"That's just the way she is. She'll never change."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sheldon had observed the whole scene from a distance. Whoever the woman was, she was a downright bitch. She had purposely dropped and stepped on Roy's moose. He didn't like it, he knew how sensitive Roy was. When he got hurt he always ran to someone for comfort. He knew who it would be, the blonde kid, and he didn't like that at all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mullet had bought some cotton candy and was giving some to Roy. Mullet laughed and Roy looked at him puzzled. Mullet leaned down and licked the cotton candy off Roy's lips. Roy gasped and Mullet let his tongue snake in. Mullet let his tongue roam Roy's mouth and stroked his hair.

They broke apart for air. No one had been watching and even if they were, it wouldn't have mattered. Mullet had seen other guys together today. Plenty of gay couples had shown up at the carnival. Mullet and Roy were just another to the people there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lonna did feel bad about the kid's moose. She only did it because she had a suspicious feeling that the boy was linked to the blonde. The moose had sentimental value to the boy, possibly because of the giver of the gift. That was her other hunch, that it was given to him by the blonde. For now she would have to sit and wonder.

"Come on!" Mullet shouted as he pulled Roy behind him.

"Where are we going?" Roy was trying not to stumble.

"You'll see!" he said.

Shortly after, they arrived at the Ferris wheel. Roy couldn't help but look up in awe. They stood in line and talked about random things. Mullet held Roy's hand and rocked on his heels. It was their turn and they eagerly got in a seat.

Officer Delinko had seen the two in line and had tried to get there in time. But as he got close, they both got on the Ferris wheel. He sighed knowing he had to wait for them to get off. He walked over to a snack stand and ordered a Sno-cone. He stood waiting for the ride to end.

Roy and Mullet looked over the carnival in awe.

"Its beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Roy asked in a daze.

"I could say the same for someone but he's always beautiful."

Roy blushed and leaned into Mullet. But of course all good things must come to an end. The manager began letting people off, and they got stuck on the top. Mullet leaned over and kissed Roy. He bit Roy's bottom lip and Roy gave him access.

Mullet lifted his hand to caress Roy's cheek. Roy grabbed Mullet's hair and pulled him closer. Roy let out a whimper as Mullet nibbled on his tongue. Mullet pulled away to look Roy in the eye. He placed another kiss on Roy's lips.

"I love you" Mullet whispered, looking into Roy's eyes.

Roy could see he was telling the truth. It shone in his eyes.

"I love you too, more than you know."

"We'll see about that." Mullet smiled.

The Ferris wheel began moving again. Bringing them back down to earth. They got off and began walking towards the exit. Roy's legs were still shaky, so he leaned on Mullet. Mullet was the one who noticed Officer Delinko walking their way.

Officer Delinko saw them get off and was heading their way. He had the element of surprise, until the blonde kid saw him. He began hurriedly pulling Roy towards the exit. Delinko began running.

"Stop this is the police." He yelled after them.

But that only made the boy run faster. He followed them out the exit and saw them at the bike rack. The boy had unlocked it and hopped on. The blonde kid practically pulled Roy onto the handle bars. It was too late when he got there, they had pedaled off into the night.

"That was close." Roy sighed as they neared the hideout.

"Yeah" He nuzzled Roy as they got off the bike.

"I want to go to sleep." Roy yawned.

They barely made it into the galley before Roy collapsed. Mullet picked him up and laid him on the bed like before. He got in and cuddled close to Roy. Roy scooted back trying to get as close as possible. Mullet smiled just before he drifted off to sleep.

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Did you like? Well let me know if you like the remix. **RXR.**

MUTT


	5. Rainy Days & Summer Love

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hoot. Sadly, I had to return it to movie gallery because we all know how upset they get when you don't return the movies.

**Ha-zah! Chapter 5 Remix! **Hmmm... I hope I'm not making too many grammar mistakes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5: Rainy Days and Summer Love**

Roy awoke to the soft pitter, patter of rain. He lay in bed, the rain lulling him back to sleep. A movement beside him caught his attention. An arm became draped over his side as Mullet pulled him closer. Mullet's warm breath washed over the nape of his neck as he snuggled his face into Roy's hair.

Roy shivered in pleasure from the contact. He pressed back into Mullet's warmth. In return, the blonde pressed his body into the smaller boy's back. Roy wiggled his hips and Mullet nibbled softly on the back of his neck. The rain had begun to fall harder now and thunder shook the Molly Bell. Roy turned and buried his face into Mullet's chest.

"Scared?" Mullet mused.

"A little" the smaller boy admitted. "But only when its really loud."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a thunderous boom rattled the boat. Roy paled and shot out of bed. He had a deer caught in headlights look on his face as he fought to keep his balance. He turned and ran out of the galley faster than Mullet could react. Mullet tried to leap out of bed after Roy but got tangled in the sheets.

Resulting, in him landing face first on the floor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy was running faster than he had ever remembered. Thunder scared him beyond anything else. He couldn't recall the exact reason why. He did remember however, the intense fear it set off inside him. His bare feet pounded against the dock in his haste.

Mullet managed to untangle his legs from the pile of sheets. He dashed up the stairs and leapt from the Molly Bell. He landed on his feet and began to look around. He saw the figure practically flying across the dock. He decided it was his best chance and gave chase.

Roy didn't know where he was going. His feet taking him where his body willed. He recognized the street, Garret lived on this street. He found himself heading up the walkway to his friend's house. He rang the doorbell and waited impatiently.

"Hey Roy" Garret had answered.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure" Garret gave him a peculiar look and lead him inside.

Mullet had followed him all the way. He didn't know who lived there but Roy did apparently. A boy their age had answered and Roy had followed him in. Mullet decided to wait for Roy to leave. Until then, he would have to be patient.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Garret had become nervous as soon as he had laid eyes on a soaking wet Roy. He wondered where his friend had been for the past few days. He hadn't been at home, that's for sure. He knew that Roy knew he was staring at him. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but think how sexy Roy looked.

Roy had become uncomfortable under the intense stare of his friend. He was dripping on Garret's bedroom floor. Though his friend didn't seem to notice or care. This brought to mind what Mullet had pointed out yesterday. How he didn't notice the looks he was getting.

He did take notice of the way Garret watched him. It was thoughtful but observant. As if Garret were trying to memorize his body. He moved towards his friend, who's eyes followed him all the way. When they stood face to face, he heard Garret's breathe catch.

Garret became aware of how close they were now. He saw the curiosity in Roy's eyes. Roy's breath fanned across his face in gentle puffs. He considered himself a logical person but logic would get him nowhere here. He quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against Roy's .

Roy couldn't believe that Garret was kissing him. He stumbled back and fell over Garret's chair. He lay sprawled on the floor, feeling vulnerable. He crawled backwards until he hit the wall.

"I'm sorry" Garret began talking rapidly. "It just happened, honest."

Garret was pleading with him. His eyes begging for forgiveness and understanding.

"No, I'm sorry." he stood and began edging towards the door. "Its not you… there's someone else."

Garret looked like he had just been slapped. Tears began forming in his eyes. Roy couldn't stand the sight of it. So he did the only thing he could do…run. He sped out of Garret's house, back into the rain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Officer Delinko had been on patrol for the past four hours. He was tired and had begun to drift off. He saw a bleary figure running through the rain. As his eyes began to focus, he recognized Roy. Then a second boy came into view. He was wide awake now as he watched the blonde kid, from the fair, chase Roy.

He was just about to turn on his sirens when Roy stopped. The other boy came to a stop a few feet away. Roy had turned to face the blonde and they stood in silence. Delinko was shocked to say the least. He saw the blonde begin to slowly walk toward Roy. Being the good but sometimes confused cop, Delinko mistook it for an attack.

Roy had stopped when he heard Mullet called his name. He turned and stared at Mullet. Mullet had begun walking towards him, when a thunderous boom erupted. Roy jumped into Mullet's arms and latched onto his boyfriend. Mullet picked Roy up gently and proceeded to take him back to his house.

Officer Delinko leapt out of his cruiser and ran over to the boys.

"Stop!"

The blonde looked ready to bolt.

"Its ok Mullet." Roy spoke up and looked at Officer Delinko.

"Am I missing something here?" the always confused officer asked.

Roy sighed and looked at Mullet. "Let's go back to my house and I'll fill you in."

"We'll ride in my cruiser."

Mullet followed Officer Delinko to his cruiser. He slide into the backseat but kept Roy in his lap. He wrapped his arms protectively around Roy's waist; which did not go unnoticed by a curious Delinko. Officer Delinko started the engine and drove the short distance to Roy's house. When they arrived they all got out and went inside.

"I think you owe me an explanation, Roy." Delinko said as he sat in the recliner.

"He doesn't owe you anything." Mullet growled as he sat on the couch with Roy still in his lap.

Roy was surprised of the change in Mullet. His boyfriend had a dark look on his face and was eyeing Officer Delinko murderously. Apparently, Delinko was also shocked by the boy's reaction. He sat silently, something close to fear in his eyes.

"Its ok Mullet, I do have some explaining to do."

Mullet looked at him and a brief smile formed. Then faded as he looked back at Delinko.

"Officer Delinko… I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Mullet."

Mullet tensed beside him and Delinko was staring at them.

"I see" Roy relaxed at those words. "But why have you been running from me? If its as simple as that. Why?"

"Because it was none of your concern." Mullet said icily.

Roy glared at him for a moment but turned back to a nervous looking Delinko.

"I think I'll be leaving then." Delinko stood and almost ran out the door.

The door slammed behind him as he left. Roy stumbled off Mullet's lap and turned to glare at him.

"What?" Mullet asked innocently.

"That was uncalled for and you know it." he was calm but the anger was there.

The blonde fidgeted under the intense stare. "Maybe but that didn't stop me."

He saw Roy smile a little but he tried to cover it with his hand.

"You have to admit it, it was kind of funny." Mullet looked straight at him and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ok , so it was but you're still in trouble."

"Speaking of trouble, why did you run out of that house so fast?"

Roy froze and Mullet became instantly alert.

"Oh… no reason."

"You're lying." Mullet narrowed his eyes accusingly.

"Nuh… no, I'm not." the brunette backed away slowly towards the staircase.

"Roy you can't lie to me, so don't try."

Roy bolted up the stairs as Mullet stood up. Mullet just smiled as he heard Roy's door slam. He headed outside and looked for Roy's window. Bea had once told him how she had gotten up to Roy's room. He took the same path she had and arrived at Roy's window.

He stared in and saw Roy laying on the bed with his arm thrown over his face. One leg straight out and the other bent. He was content to watch his sweet Roy lay there. But he needed to know why Roy had been set on lying. He slowly opened the window and slipped inside, closing it behind him.

Roy hadn't noticed him, he was too busy muttering under his breath. Mullet caught some of it.

"Can't believe… why did he do it…. Why me… stupid Garret…. Mullet's probably mad."

"How would you know that unless you asked me?"

Roy sat up shocked. "How'd you get in here?"

"Bea told me how she got in here. Simple really." he smiled and sat beside Roy.

He watched his love chew on his bottom lip. He knew Roy had a habit of chewing on his bottom lip when nervous. The brunette's eyes flickered up to meet his.

"I'm sorry for lying."

"Its ok, but you know you can tell me anything."

"I know but after how you reacted to Officer Delinko, I wasn't so sure."

"How would that be?"

"You got mad and I think what happened will make you mad too."

Mullet kissed Roy on the lips and looked into his eyes. He was about to say something but decided against it in favor of kissing Roy again. His lips quickly found their way to Roy's ear. Mullet nibbled tenderly as he rubbed the brunette's back. Roy leaned into him hoping to distract him from his previous curiosity. Mullet took note of this and released his ear.

"You can't know that. You haven't told me yet."

Roy took in a gulp of air. " Garret, my friend who lives there…"

He paused looking away from questioning eyes.

"Yes?" Mullet encouraged him with a small smile.

"He well… he kind of…. He kind of kissed me." it came out as a whispered rush.

Mullet heard none the less and his face darkened. He stood and began walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" panic began to set in.

"Back to that house."

"Mullet, please it didn't mean anything."

"I know it didn't to you but to him?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Put him in his place." with that he slammed the door.

Roy stared in disbelief at the door. One thought came to mind, he had to get to Garret. He ran downstairs and remembered his bike was at the Molly Bell. He would have to run there and Mullet had a head start. But he knew a short cut and hopefully he could beat Mullet there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Garret stared out his window, where the rain was still falling to a steady rhythm. He heard the doorbell ring and wondered who it could possibly be. His mom had gone out on a date with some new guy, leaving him alone...again. He was hoping it was Roy, he needed to explain a few things to his favorite brunette. Instead when he opened the door, a blonde kid his age or a little older stood there, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mullet had ran a lot faster than he had ever remembered and arrived quickly to the boy's house. The boy seemed shocked to find an unknown kid on his doorstop. _Soon enough, he'll never forget me_. Mullet thought coldly. The boy, Garret as Roy had called him led him inside anyways.

"Do I know you?"

"No but you're about to."

Garret's eyes widened as he picked up on the malice in the boy's voice. Lucky for him, the doorbell rang again. He opened it this time to reveal a pissed off Roy.

"Roy" he squeaked out as his obsession pushed past him.

Roy stopped as he saw Mullet standing in the kitchen. His boyfriend had a dark look on his face and it was aimed at Garret. Roy's shoulders sagged and he walked over to Mullet. Garret stared with something close to denial as he watched the scene. The blonde wrapped Roy into an embrace.

"Not to interrupt." he received a cold glare from the blonde.

Roy caught it and scolded his boyfriend. "Be nice Mullet."

"Doesn't mean I have to like him." he growled.

"Am I missing something here?" Garret was still puzzled.

"Garret, this is my boyfriend Mullet."

He watched his friend's eyes widen. Garret blushed and looked down quickly.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled as he shuffled from foot to foot.

"You should be." Mullet snapped.

"Mullet!" Roy gave him a disapproving look before turning to the other blonde. "Sorry for what Garret?"

"For kissing you and…" he played with the hem of his shirt nervously. "For not believing you."

"For not believing me?"

"When you said there was someone else, I didn't believe you. I thought it was because you hated me."

Roy smiled sympathetically at his friend. "I could never hate you Garret."

Mullet snorted and Roy swatted at his arm.

"I can't say the same for Mullet though. You'll have to convince him to forgive you or you'll most likely never see me again." Roy rolled his eyes skyward.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know honestly. I just liked Roy and someone else. But I thought I had a better chance with Roy."

Roy's eyes widened and Mullet frowned, having overanalyzed Garret's words.

"I forgive you. As long as you promise to not come onto my boyfriend ever again." Mullet decided not to make a big deal of it for Roy's sake.

"I promise"

"Who's the other person?" Roy asked, not so subtly changing the subject.

"You'd laugh at me."

"You can't know that. You haven't told me that."

Mullet smiled at Roy's reference to what he had said earlier.

"Dana Matherson."

"What?!" Roy yelped.

"See?"

"Well, he didn't laugh." Mullet said trying to be helpful.

"Since when?"

"Since he came back to town." Garret replied casually as if they talked about it everyday.

"He's back in town?" Roy had paled and looked close to fainting.

"He looks a lot different now. I wouldn't have known it was him except he was with his lovely mother." Garret said, laying the sarcasm on thick.

"How lovely." Mullet snorted and pulled Roy over to a stool.

"He acts different too. He's a lot nicer at least. I froze when I first saw him. He smiled at me but I still couldn't move until he was gone."

"What's he look like now?" Roy had come out of his shocked daze.

"He's like a stick now. Tall and skinny but he's gotten a lot more attractive too." Garret had a dreamy look on his face.

"Did you just call Dana Matherson attractive?" Roy couldn't help but giggle softly.

"You said you wouldn't laugh."

"No, I said I didn't know if I would or not."

"He's changed a lot in a short period of time then?" Mullet asked amused.

"Yeah, weird isn't it?"

"I guess" Roy said. " You know what this means right?"

"No" Mullet and Garret replied in unison.

"This summer won't be so boring after all." he had a devious grin on his face.

"What are you planning, sweet?" Mullet asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have to call Bea. I'll be right back."

Garret gave the other blonde a questioning look but Mullet just shrugged.

Roy dialed Bea's number and waited.

"Hello?" it was Bea.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Can you come to Garret's house?"

"Yeah but why?"

"We have a chance to have some fun and I'm going to need your help."

"What kind of fun?" he could practically see the impish grin forming on her lips.

"Garret has a crush and I'm going to make the best of it."

"This sounds like fun, who is it?" she was interested now.

"Dana Matherson."

"Your serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Wow."

"Yeah, he's back in town."

"This should be interesting. What are you planning to do?"

"Getting them together, duh."

"What if Dana doesn't like him?"

"Oh he will. By the time we're done."

"Ok, I'll be right over!" with that she hung up the phone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Did you like? Well let me know if you like the remix. **RXR.**

MUTT


	6. Plots & Complications

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hoot. Sadly, I had to return it to movie gallery because we all know how upset they get when you don't return the movies.

**Hook-Jah! Chapter 6 Remix! **I love you guys! You've all be great to me. I hope I worked out all the mistakes but you never know.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6: Plots and Complications**

Roy walked back into the kitchen, after he had hung up the phone. Now all they could do was wait for Bea to make her grand appearance. Roy went over to Mullet, who was sitting on one of the stools beside the counter. Mullet gave him a puzzling look as he approached.

"What are you up to?" he raised an eyebrow.

Roy smiled deviously "Oh, you'll see, soon enough."

Mullet realized that was all he would get out of his boyfriend, so he withdrew into his thoughts. Garret looked about nervously, troubled by his own thoughts.

"Roy…" he began, a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Yes Garret?"

"Why did you call Beatrice?"

A slow smile inched across Roy's face, "I'll be needing her help."

"Help for what?" Garret slowly began to realize what Roy was up to.

"You of course." Roy smiled playfully.

Mullet had been listening intently and it suddenly dawned on him.

"You and Bea are going to play matchmaker."

Garret looked horrified but Roy looked extremely pleased. Roy gracefully moved over to Mullet and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Correct!" he beamed.

"Wait!" Garret had snapped out of his daze.

"Is there a problem?" Roy asked, not deterred at all.

"Yes!" Garret looked at Roy shocked.

Mullet rose from his seat and placed himself between the two.

"Roy?" he asked staring down at the brunette.

"Yes"

"Are you feeling well?"

"I'm feeling perfectly fine. Why do you ask love?"

"You're not acting like yourself."

Mullet received a glare from his smaller boyfriend. Roy was about to say some choice words but the doorbell rang. Mullet moved past Roy to go answer it. Roy had a dark look on his face and it scared Garret a tad bit. He avoided eye contact with the infuriated boy.

Mullet opened the door to be greeted with a huge hug from his sister. She let go and smiled at him.

"So where's the victim?"

Mullet jerked his head in the direction of the kitchen. Bea excitedly rushed to the kitchen, with Mullet dragging slowly behind her.

Roy was still glaring daggers at the kitchen wall. He couldn't believe Mullet had said that. Then his face softened as a thought crossed his mind. _I guess he's right though…. I have been feeling off lately_. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Bea bounding into the room.

"Hi Roy!!" she rushed up to him and hugged him.

She then turned her attention to Garret. Who she rushed up to as well and gave him a choking hug.

"What are you on, Bea?" Mullet asked as he resumed his place at the counter.

"Nothing! I'm just in a really good mood!" She smiled brightly.

"Well at least someone is..." He muttered under his breath.

Roy shot him a dark look but it was gone instantly.

"So………" she looked at all of them and clasped her hands together.

"What's the plan exactly?" Garret asked meekly.

"We don't know yet." Roy spoke up.

"We're plotting as we go." Bea giggled slightly.

Mullet smiled and shook his head. Garret managed a weak smile and gulped.

"I trust you guys"

Roy and Bea brightened instantly and Mullet laughed. "Oh boy."

"How do we get started?" Garret seemed more into the idea now.

"Well," Bea paused. "We need to make some observations."

"Like?" the possibility of spying caught Mullet's interest.

"We need to know where to find him, how to catch his eye, and most importantly of all if he's interested in guys or not." Bea nodded, going over the list in her head.

"So….. We're basically going to stalk him?" Roy raised his eyebrows.

Bea sighed and gave him a disbelieving look. "Not stalking just observing."

"Sounds like stalking to me." Mullet added.

"Its not….its what girls do when they like someone. They follow him and watch until they know enough."

"So girls are like pros at stalking?"

"Ugh! No! I just meant…..just forget it!"

"Well, if we're going to be "observing" him, how do we go about it?"

Bea's face brightened. "Now we're talking! Well, we'll need to take turns. As to not arise suspicions."

"Wait" Mullet was close to laughing. "We're going to be watching this guy in the open, in shifts, and we will be following him around. And you think that's not suspicious?"

Bea narrowed her eyes. "Yes and if you have a problem with it. We can drop you from our plan and leave you out of it all."

"Just saying" he threw his arms in the air defensively.

"No fighting now." Roy scolded. "We're going to have to work together on this."

"Hate to say it but Roy is right." Mullet sighed dramatically, earning another death glare from Roy.

"We'll need to see how well Garret can catch Dana's attention."

"What!" Garret looked scared again.

Roy gave him a disbelieving look and sighed. "We need to know if he has any interest in you."

"How do we do that?"

"Dress you up and take you out." Bea answered for Roy.

"Exactly"

"Wait" Mullet spoke again. "How do we know where he is?"

Everyone looked at him, and Bea smiled.

"Oh no!" he rose "No way am I going out and looking for the guy."

"But Mullet, you're the fastest and me and Roy need to get Garret ready." Bea pouted.

Mullet shook his head. "No, that's final."

Roy walked up to Mullet and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Mullet looked away avoiding Roy's puppy dog eyes. Roy emitted a low whimper and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Mullet tried to pry the brunette off but to no avail.

"Oh alright" he gave in and tightly hugged Roy back. "But you owe me now."

Roy stood on tiptoe to kiss Mullet, who leaned down to meet him. They stayed together for several moments until Bea coughed, after noticing Garret's discomfort. Roy pulled away from a reluctant Mullet. Mullet sent a brief death glare Garret's way.

"So how do I find this guy?" he asked as he held Roy.

"He's like 6'5" and thin as a stick, kinda hard to miss." Garret snorted.

Mullet didn't look amused and Roy shot him yet another warning glance.

"You'll know him when you see him." Roy reassured him.

Mullet bent to kiss Roy one last time before he left out the front door. The remaining three looked at one another.

"Ummm….. Is there something I should know?" Bea asked worriedly.

Roy sighed and walked into the living room, collapsing on the couch. Bea and Garret followed him.

"There may be some tension between Mullet and Garret."

"Some?" Garret asked with a frightened face.

"Wait….what happened?" Bea asked before it could go further.

"I kissed Roy." Garret blurted out.

"What?!" Bea turned to face Roy. "Explain now."

"Garret kissed me and I told him there was someone else. So I ran and Mullet caught me. We went back to my house and he made me tell him what was wrong. Then he ran back here to get Garret." Roy let it all rush out and purposely left Officer Delinko out of the story.

"Oh." Bea sat down in the nearest chair, thinking.

Garret averted his eyes and stared out the window.

"Well, Mullet is the jealous and protective type."

"I noticed" Roy said with a bitter tone.

Bea looked up at him. " You can't blame him though. Roy, you're one of the best things that has happened to him. He doesn't want to lose you."

"I know" came the sad reply. "I just want him to understand."

"Understand what?"

"He can't lose me."

Bea was shocked and she gapped openly at him. "….."

Roy sighed and sat up. "I love him too much."

Bea looked on the verge of tears. "You do?"

Roy nodded avoiding her eyes. He was surprised when she came over to him and hugged him.

"Good…..Mullet needs all the love he can get."

Roy hugged her back, slightly puzzled by her behavior. He looked over at Garret, who simply shrugged.

"Well, no sense in just sitting here. Let's get upstairs and get Garret ready." the old Bea was back.

With that she dragged both the boys upstairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mullet ran until he came along a crowd of people, curious he stopped and joined them. He squeezed between people and ducked under arms. He arrived at the front of the crowd and was met with a disturbing sight. There was one really tall guy, who Mullet figured was Dana, and some shorter boy, facing each other.

"You think that just because your back now. That everything will go back to the way it was. I got news for you Dana, that won't be happening." the shorter boy yelled out as a challenge.

Dana remained calm and simply watched the other. "Show me then"

The shorter one flinched slightly, beginning to look nervous. He then leapt forward to take a swing at Dana. Dana easily blocked it and knocked the other down.

"Just leave Doug, you have no power here." with that the boy on the ground got up and bolted for safety.

Mullet watched on, slightly amused and felt eyes on him. He looked around puzzled as to who would be watching him. He glanced over to see a dark haired boy watching him carefully through narrowed eyes. He didn't like the look and the boy seemed familiar. He could have sworn he'd seen him somewhere before.

Dana walking into the malt shop disrupted his thoughts. He began to push his way through the crowd, back to Garret's house. He knew where Dana was and he had to report back.

"Let the hunt begin." he mused and ran full speed back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sheldon had been watching the two boys argue. Well the one boy argue and the other calmly reply every time. It was getting boring and he was about to leave. Right as he began to turn he saw a flash of blonde. He turned to see the blonde boy from the carnival push his way to the front of the crowd.

He wasn't wearing any shoes and he was dressed down. Sheldon watched him critically and frowned. The boy was watching the other two with an amused looked on his face. Then as the shorter boy ran away, the blonde turned to him. He must of felt the eyes watching him.

Then the Dana kid walked into the malt shop. The blonde watched him then turned and pushed through the crowd. Sheldon followed and got through just in time to see the blonde bolt down the street. Then Sheldon had a thought, that the blonde could lead him to Roy. So he gave chase and tried to keep up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Garret looked at himself in the mirror. Bea and Roy had dressed him to kill, or that's what Bea said. He looked and just saw himself looking foolish. He was wearing a hot pink shirt with a black skull splattered across it with some black jeans. They had forced him into the only pair of black shoes he owned. They had styled his hair with gel and Bea had attempted to wrestle him into a black jacket. That was her one mission that had failed horribly. Regarding himself in the mirror, he cracked.

"This will never work" he sighed.

"You have to believe it will or it won't." Roy said softly.

Bea nodded encouragingly at him in the mirror. He smiled back at them both and nodded.

"Well, now all we have to do is wait for Mullet to get back." Roy said as he stuffed clothes back into the overflowing closet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mullet knew he was being followed and he encouraged it. He slowed for the other to keep him in sight. He was curious as to who this boy was and why he was so determined to follow him. He rounded the corner to Garret's house and bolted to the door. He paused and waited for the other to round the corner.

When the boy did, he opened the door and rushed inside. He was sure the boy had seen him. Now to tell the others. As he climbed the stairs, the others ran down them. Roy threw himself at his love and hung on. Mullet didn't mind and he smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around the slender waist of his boyfriend.

"So?" Bea asked impatiently.

"He's at the malt shop."

"Great! We can get there quickly enough." Bea dragged Garret out the door.

"We'll catch up in a moment." Mullet called after them.

"OK!" with that she slammed the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sheldon had climbed a tree across the street to watch the house. He had seen the blonde enter the house and now he had to wait. He saw the door open but two people he didn't recognize exited. A girl and boy, they walked in the direction the blonde had come from earlier. He wondered if Roy was actually here or if he had just all this way for nothing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy eyed Mullet quite amused by his boyfriend's face.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying, Roy."

"Then stop lying."

"This guy followed me."

Roy paused and thoughts. "What'd he look like?"

"Dark hair and pale, kinda creepy if you ask me. When I was watching Dana, I felt these eyes on me. When I looked he was there staring at me, as if he hated me." Mullet shrugged casually.

Roy had gone very pale and seemed in a daze. Mullet peered at the brunette and waved a hand in front of his face. Roy blinked slowly then looked up at him.

"I think I know who followed you."

Mullet was very taken back by this. "You do?"

"Sheldon."

Mullet furrowed his brow. "Who's Sheldon?"

"Remember who I told you about?"

Mullet frowned, he didn't remember. Then he thought back and his face darkened.

"Him." was the accusing reply.

Roy simply nodded and looked down.

"Wait…how did you know he was here?"

"I saw him at the carnival."

Mullet looked down at him and narrowed his eyes. Quickly, Roy explained what happened. When he was done, Mullet was in a rage.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Oh, so you think I'm not worried now. That because he saw me with you at the carnival that he followed me. Because he believed I would lead him to you."

Roy shrugged and looked down. Mullet sighed and embraced him tightly.

"Its ok" he whispered into Roy's hair "I can deal with him."

Roy nodded and Mullet let go.

"I bet he's watching somewhere outside." Mullet peered out a window. "Yup, he's trying to hide in a tree. Well, it takes more than that to fool me."

He glanced over his shoulder at Roy and smiled.

"Come on, lets give him a show. And call me by my name loudly, since he's probably referring to me as something else."

Mullet rolled his eyes dramatically, making Roy giggle a bit.

Sheldon saw the door open again and he waited. The blonde kid walked out and behind him was Roy. He was right, the blonde had lead him to Roy. He watched them chat animatedly and walk the way the other two had. The blonde reached towards Roy's waist and began to tickle him.

"Mullet! STOP!" came a loud scream from Roy.

Sheldon watched as Roy wiggled away and fled down the street. Mullet, as Roy had called him, gave chase and soon they disappeared from sight. Sheldon decided he should go home before his mom began calling his cell phone and started annoying the hell out of him. He smiled, he'd forgotten to tell Roy, he lived here now.

Mullet quickly caught up with Roy and easily picked him up. He ran down the street with a protesting Roy in his arms. Soon enough, they reached the malt shop and Roy demanded to be put down. Mullet laughed but didn't put him down. Roy didn't want to be carried inside.

He stretched up and brushed his lips against Mullet's. Mullet pressed back and stopped in the middle of the street. He nibbled on Roy's bottom lip, receiving a quiet moan. He smiled and put a dazed Roy down. Roy walked ahead and entered first, scanning the room.

Mullet followed Roy to the booth where Garret and Bea were sitting. Garret was fidgeting with his clothes. They slide into the seat opposite them and looked around. Roy looked around, trying to figure out Garret's behavior. Then he realized why, they were under the curious gaze of none other than Dana Matherson. He had changed, just as Garret had said. He was intently staring at Garret, making it seem their job would be easier than they thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dana had seen them walk in, Garret and Beatrice the Bear. He remembered them from before, but now things had changed. That Garret kid was quite appealing…. The boy had seen him looking and was now nervously fidgeting with his clothes. He found it so cute how he made him nervous. Then Roy had walked in with some guy he didn't know.

Though something about the other seemed protective of Roy. Just the way they had walked in together and now how they sat in the booth. He had seen Roy look at Garret, then at him, and he smiled. Dana was puzzled and decided his best chance was to just go over there.

Bea saw Dana watching and saw him get up to come over.

"I have to go, time to make lunch for my dad." with that she was gone.

Garret looked up to see Dana walking over to them. He froze and looked to Roy for help. Roy smiled encouragingly at him and turned back to Mullet.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Dana loomed over them, his voice had changed as well.

Roy and Mullet looked at Garret. Me?, he mouthed to them and they nodded affirmative.

He looked up at Dana and stuttered slightly, "Su...Sure."

Dana smiled and sat down beside him. Garret panicked slightly but then Dana spoke.

"Garret right?"

Garret nodded meekly.

Dana then turned to Roy. "Roy and sorry but I don't know you."

Mullet smiled amused, "Most don't know me"

Roy gave Mullet a withering glance. "Dana this is Mullet…"

Dana still stared, wondering.

"I'm his boyfriend, if your wondering." Mullet said and Garret gasped slightly.

Dana nodded but said nothing. They fell into a comfortable silence.

"Anybody want anything?" Mullet said suddenly.

"A vanilla shake would be nice" Roy replied and looked at the other two. "How bout you guys?"

"Strawberry shake" Garret said timidly, almost afraid to speak.

"Me too" Dana said calmly.

"Ok, we'll be right back." Roy smiled and got up and went to order with Mullet.

Garret stared after them in shock. They had left him...with Dana...alone.

"Got a girlfriend?" Dana asked casually.

"No" Garret replied quietly.

"Boyfriend?"

It caught Garret off guard and he almost inhaled sharply. He couldn't speak so he just shook his head and blushed down at the table.

"Which would you rather have?"

Garret looked at him and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Dana saw and leaned in to kiss Garret. The feel of lips on his, shocked Garret. He looked timidly at Dana as he pulled back.

"Would you be my boyfriend Garret?"

Garret nodded slowly, in a sort of daze. Dana smiled and leaned back in to nibble on Garret's neck. Garret sighed contently as Roy came back. Dana pulled away and Roy smiled at them. He placed their shakes in front of them and sat down.

"Where's Mullet?" Garret asked noticing the blonde's absence.

"I don't know." Roy looked around "He was right behind me."

Mullet had seen the Sheldon again. He had been standing outside the malt shop window. Mullet had watched him walk inside and take a seat. He narrowed his eyes as he saw him look at Roy. A low snarl was rising in his throat and he swiftly walked back to Roy.

"Where'd you go?" Roy asked as he sat down again.

"Thought I saw someone." there was an edge to his voice.

Roy caught the meaning and looked around. "Inside?"

Mullet nodded and stretched out some. He could feel the eyes, even if Roy couldn't. He noticed that Dana had seen the boy looking. He gave a knowing look to Mullet, who nodded. They would all be leaving the malt shop together, there would be no chances taken. Roy and Garret remained oblivious to the eyes but Roy knew he was in there, somewhere.

"We should get going." Mullet said as he saw Sheldon stand.

He saw Sheldon walking their way, instantly he became alert again. He tensed and Dana noticed, so Dana glanced over to see the boy coming their way. He knew things wouldn't go over well.

"Yeah, let's go now." he stood and waited for Garret.

Mullet did the same for Roy and turned to leave. Roy saw Sheldon for the first time and instantly froze. Mullet grabbed his arm and began to drag him. Garret and Dana followed quickly sensing the urgency to leave.

"Leaving so soon." came a cold voice.

Sheldon had gotten behind them somehow and was eyeing Roy. The boy in question, was cowering beside Mullet. Mullet placed himself between Sheldon and Roy. Dana sensed the tension and stepped in front of Mullet.

"We don't want trouble." he said calmly.

"Course you don't, you're just a bunch of cowards."

Mullet's face had darkened murderously like the time he had faced Officer Delinko. Sheldon saw and backed away out of the blonde's reach Garret grabbed hold of Roy and dragged him outside as quickly as he could. Sheldon watched until Roy could no longer be seen. Mullet noticed and emitted a growl.

"Jealous?" Sheldon taunted just out of reach.

Mullet stepped forward but Dana held him back.

"You should stop or I'll let him have at you."

"Oh! I'm so scared!" Sheldon mocked him "Why don't you just worry about your own whore."

Dana's face darkened and Mullet had caught the hidden meaning in Sheldon's words. Before Dana could catch him, he leapt forward and slammed Sheldon back into a table. Dana stood back and watched.

"If you ever, EVER, call Roy that again. I swear you'll regret the day you first laid eyes on him." with that he slammed Sheldon to the floor and walked out.

Dana followed him and they were meet by Garret's worried face. Roy was huddled by the wall and shaking. Mullet walked over to him and Dana took Garret into his arms. Mullet sat beside his love and wrapped him in his arms. Roy stopped shaking and leaned into Mullet. He looked up and had tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry" Mullet whispered. "I never want to see those beautiful eyes cry."

He kissed above both of Roy's eyes and then pressed his lips against Roy's. Roy responded instantly and let Mullet enter. Mullet stroked Roy's tongue with his own and traced patterns on his cheeks. They pulled away for air and Mullet kissed his love's forehead.

Roy leaned back in to kiss Mullet again, not caring who was watching. Mullet pulled Roy even closer to him and held him in place with all of his limbs. He gently stroked Roy's soft hair as he probed his mouth with his tongue. Roy pulled back as a silent sob shook his body.

"What do we do?" Roy asked in a small shaky voice.

"We can only wait" Mullet kissed Roy again and held his smaller love against him as he shook.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Did you like? Well let me know if you like the remix. **RXR.**

MUTT


	7. Insights & Movie Nights

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hoot. Sadly, I had to return it to Movie Gallery because we all know how upset they get when you don't return the movies.

_**Cluck! Chapter 7 Remix! **_I don't know about this...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7: Insights and Movie Nights**

Sheldon picked himself off the Malt Shop floor, quite stunned. He hadn't expected the violent outburst from the blonde. He realized it would be harder to get close to Roy now. He felt stares from onlookers and he turned to face them. He snarled and they all looked away, afraid.

He limped his way out the door and towards his house. He hadn't realized he was hurt at first. Until he had put his weight on his left ankle and a searing pain had shot through him. The blonde had done more damage than he had thought.

"Sheldon!"

He looked up to see his mom running down the street. Her brown hair was flying behind her and her clothes whipped about her small frame. She was incredibly tan and looked panicky.

"What happened to you?" worry was etched on her face.

"None of your business." he growled at her.

She paused, watching him cautiously.

"Go back Mom"

"But…"

"No! Go Now!" he screamed infuriated at her.

She recoiled as if struck, a look of hurt in her eyes. She nodded slowly and turned to walk away.

"Now I know why father did what he did." he mumbled bitterly.

He heard her choked sob and she began to run back to the house. He limped after her, arriving moments later. He was intent on locking himself in his room. So he could blast heavy metal and plot his next move.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Shelbie Star watched her son ghost past her. She had always been told Sheldon was like his father. Only now did she realize, they had been mocking her before. She thought of Steve and a pang of fear struck her.

_Flashback_

_Shelbie was running towards Steve. "Steve!"_

_He turned to face her, his dark eyes flashing dangerously. _

"_Go back, Shelbie" his voice deadly calm._

"_But you could get killed!" she latched herself onto his arm._

_She didn't see his hand until it struck her across the face. She staggered back and looked up at him. His cold eyes watching her every move. She let out a choked sob and her eyes began to water. She let out a small whimper._

"_Please Steve" she stood "think of Sheldon. He needs you, he's too young to lose his father."_

"_No, he will survive. You're the one who can't let go. Or it would be him standing before me now."_

_She closed her eyes and shook her head vigorously. "No!"_

"_If it wasn't for having Sheldon, I'd have to say you're the biggest mistake I've ever made." with that he turned and left._

_End Flashback_

Shelbie wiped her tears away on the back of her hand. She still couldn't believe Steve was dead. But his presence still lingered. It was in Sheldon, she could tell. He was a clone of his father.

Same dark black hair and cold grey eyes. He was almost as tall as his father had been and his personality was the same. He walked, talked, and acted just like Steve had. He even had those eyes, that seemed to bore into your soul.

She walked upstairs to her son's room. She gently knocked but no response came from within. She opened the door slowly only to have a shoe thrown at her. Laid up on his bed was Sheldon. He had his cold eyes fixed on her and his mouth was shaped in a frown.

"What?" he demanded.

"I was just wondering if you needed anything from town?"

"You interrupted me for that?"

She nodded meekly and backed out the door.

"I need a new memory card for my camera." he said suddenly.

Her face brightened and she nodded excitedly.

"Oh yes! Is there a specific type?"

"Here" he threw his own at her. "Get one exactly like that."

She nodded and closed the door. She was just happy to get some kind of response from him. She grabbed her purse from the counter and hurried out to her car. She wouldn't mess this up, not this time.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Back at the Molly Bell; Roy, Mullet, Garret, and Dana sat in silence. Roy was leaning heavily against Mullet and Garret was snuggled up in Dana's lap. Dana slowly stroked Garret's hair and looked at Mullet. Roy had just finished explaining the story to Garret and Dana.

"Does he live here now?" Garret asked from Dana's lap.

"I guess so…." Mullet scratched his head "Why else would he still be here. They must have just moved."

Dana nodded slowly. "Quite a few new families have been moving in. If he has too then that makes three."

"Three?" Garret asked disbelievingly.

Dana nodded and smiled down at him. "This will make at least three new kids in school."

"Wow…."

Roy stared blankly ahead, remaining silent.

"Don't worry Roy" Roy turned slightly to look at Dana. "Even though Mullet won't be in school with you. You'll have Garret and me, we'll keep you safe."

Garret nodded at his friend and smiled.

"We're going to make it through ok?" Mullet whispered into Roy's ear.

Roy nodded and smiled, feeling much better than he had earlier. He leaned into Mullet's warmth and sighed contently.

"So, what we going to do tomorrow?" Dana asked suddenly.

"We?" Mullet raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, WE" Dana emphasized. "I decided that tomorrow, we should all do something together."

"That sounds good." Roy looked up at Mullet. "Can we please?"

Mullet smiled and leaned down to kiss Roy. "Of course we can."

"Its only mid afternoon" Garret said surprised.

"I know….seems it should be night by now." Dana responded quietly.

"Well, we'll save anything big for tomorrow." Mullet exclaimed. "but let's do something now."

The other three nodded and they all got up. They began to slowly trudge towards town.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Shelbie was holding a memory card in her hand, comparing it to her son's. A store manager was eyeing her wearily, for she had been standing there for quite some time.

"Can I help you Ma'am?" the store clerk had called the police.

Standing before her was a tall man, dressed in uniform. He smiled down at her and a realization struck her. He was quite attractive, but she squashed that thought out. She had never looked at another man, since Steve.

"I was trying to make sure that this was the right memory card." she held both of them out to him.

He took them and inspected them closely. "Yup"

He smiled and handed them back to her. She smiled back and made her way to the register.

"By the way Ma'am," he called after her "I'm Officer Delinko"

"Shelbie Star" she smiled brightly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mullet hung upside down from the tree, making Roy laugh as he made silly faces.

"Get down from there before you break your neck." he laughed up at his boyfriend.

Mullet stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry. He let go and landed swiftly on his feet. He took Roy into his arms and inhaled his love's smell.

"You smell good" he sniffed at Roy's hair some more.

"Its called taking a shower." Roy replied playfully.

Mullet playfully growled and tackled Roy to the ground. They fought for dominance, which Mullet won. He pinned his smaller lover to the ground and showered him in kisses.

"Ok you two" Dana chuckled as he came around a tree.

Garret who was right behind him giggled. "So, we going or not?"

Mullet nodded and pulled Roy up. "Yeah, let's go."

They all set off for Roy's house. They chatted animatedly on their way and just played around. When the house came into view, Roy rushed forward with the key. Mullet laughed and ran after him, leaving Dana and Garret behind.

Dana smiled and put his arm over Garret's shoulder. Garret leaned into him, as they walked up the steps to Roy's house. Once inside, they found Roy searching through some movies and could hear Mullet making popcorn.

"So guys." Roy paused as he stood. "Horror or comedy?"

"Horror" "Comedy" Dana and Garret said at the same time.

"I vote horror!" came the call from the kitchen.

"So do I, so horror it is." Roy said as he put the movie in.

"What movie is it?" Garret asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Ummm…. The Breed." he replied as he sat in the recliner.

"What's it about?" Dana inquired as he sat on the couch and pulled Garret into his lap.

"I guess we'll find out."

Mullet came in with the popcorn and switched the lights off. Roy got up to let Mullet sit then curled up in his lap. Mullet passed the popcorn to Dana and wrapped his arms around Roy. Roy leaned back against him and intently watched the movie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the middle of the movie Garret was hiding his face in the crook of Dana's neck. A harsh snarl from the TV caused him to jump. He clung onto his boyfriend, afraid to let go. Dana smiled gently and held him close. He leaned down to kiss Garret softly.

Mullet was no longer paying attention to the movie, He was too busy watching Roy, who was intently watching the movie. He nipped slightly at Roy's neck, trying to get his attention. Roy threw some popcorn at his face. Shocked but not deterred, Mullet licked from Roy's neck up to his ear.

"Mullet!" Roy hissed sharply.

Dana laughed from the couch, having seen what happened. Mullet shot him a glare and returned his attention to Roy. He slide his hands down Roy's sides and bit down on his neck. Roy squirmed against Mullet, trying to break his hold. He elbowed Mullet in the stomach causing him to let go.

Mullet let his tongue flick out at the back of Roy's neck. He let his hands wander down to grip Roy's hips. Roy tried once again to focus on the movie but Mullet bit down on his shoulder. Roy turned quickly and snapped his teeth in Mullet's face.

Roy turned his attention back to the movie, only to see credits rolling. A look of irritation crossed his face and he turned to glare at Mullet. His blonde boyfriend smiled sweetly back. Roy scrambled out of the chair to take the movie out.

"It was a good movie." Dana commented as he stretched.

Garret nodded sleepily against Dana's chest. Mullet yawned and stood up. Roy yawned as he went to put the movie back up.

"You can all stay here for the night." Roy offered.

"That would be nice." Dana paused "I don't like the thought of walking home at this hour."

"Yeah and after that movie, I don't think I want to." Garret shook his head and shuddered.

"Did the big bad dogs scare Garret?" Mullet mused with raised eyebrows.

"It wasn't that bad Garret" Roy added.

"Have to admit it was creepy." Dana said to comfort Garret.

"A bit" Roy admitted.

"So where is everyone going to sleep?" Mullet asked as he went to put the bowl up.

"I'll take the couch." Dana said sleepily.

"Me too."

Dana smiled at Garret and Roy brought some blankets out.

"I'll sleep in my bed if you don't mind." Roy yawned.

"I don't mind, as long as I can join you." Mullet smiled and walked up behind him to embrace him.

"Good night" Dana called from the couch.

"Night" Mullet replied as he and Roy climbed the steps.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as they had vanished up the stairs, Dana rolled over on top of Garret. He pinned Garret beneath him. He nuzzled Garret's neck softly. He sat up, straddling Garret's stomach. He took his shirt off and dropped it to the floor. Garret reached up for him. He laid back down and smashed their lips together.

Garret gasped, allowing Dana access. Dana prodded Garret's tongue with his own. In attempts, to draw it out of it's shyness. He explored his boyfriend's mouth, memorizing it with his tongue. He flicked his tongue across Garret's, beginning a war for dominance. Dana brought his hands into it and started tickling him.

Garret laughed and squirmed under Dana. Dana ceased his attack to nibble on Garret's cheek. The nibbling turned to sucking and Garret began to squirm again.

"Stop!"

Dana pulled away, looking puzzled and a bit hurt.

"I just don't want a hickey on my cheek. I'd never be able to explain it to my mom."

Realization dawned on Dana and he nodded. Garret pulled Dana's face back down to kiss him. Dana rolled to his side, cradling Garret against his chest. Garret snuggled against him and quickly fell asleep. Dana smiled at Garret's peaceful face, slowly drifting to sleep himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Upstairs, Roy had changed into sleep pants and had cuddled up in bed with Mullet.

"Tomorrow should be fun." Mullet commented as he stroked Roy's hair.

Roy mumbled softly but not loud enough for Mullet to hear.

"What was that?" he peered down into his love's face.

"As long as you're there."

Mullet blushed.

"Are you blushing?"

"No!" Mullet hid his face from view.

"Awwww…..but its so cute." this only made Mullet blush more. "Come on Mullet. Its nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Easy for you to say." came the mumbled reply.

Roy sighed and wrapped his arms around the blonde. He kissed Mullet's hand where it concealed his face. Mullet peaked out through his fingers. Roy smiled at him pulled him closer. Then the smile turned devious.

"What are Dana and Garret going to say about this?"

"About what?"

"About you being embarrassed."

Mullet's hands left his face instantly. "You wouldn't dare."

"Or would I?" Roy raised his eyebrows as Mullet always did.

Mullet let out a low growl and lunged at Roy. That sent them toppling off of the bed, with Mullet on top. Roy grinned up at the blonde, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mullet asked raising an eyebrow.

Roy pulled Mullet down and whispered in his ear. "You're blushing."

That only made Mullet turn more red. "So"

"Nothing wrong with it."

Mullet looked at Roy puzzled but said nothing. Roy wiggled out from under the blonde and climbed back onto the bed.

"Coming or you just going to sit there?" he looked at a confused Mullet.

Mullet suddenly smiled and climbed back up. He pinned Roy to the bed and ravished him. Roy gasped slightly with surprise. Mullet pulled back to nibble on Roy's neck. Roy grasped Mullet's shirt in his fists, pulling him closer. Mullet let his hands roam openly, exploring Roy's body.

"Mullet…"

Mullet pulled back, not wanting to hurt Roy. Roy pouted at him and Mullet smiled back. He snuggled up to Mullet and drifted off to sleep. Mullet laughed silently at Roy's antics. He cuddled with Roy and closed his eyes. Mullet was almost asleep and everything was going fuzzy. That's when someone starting banging on the front door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dana was half asleep, wondering who was pounding on the door. At first, he thought it a dream. Then he rolled off the couch and woke up. The banging was very much real and very loud. Garret was slowly awakening as he sat up

Dana heard someone running down the stairs. Mullet appeared and went to answer the door. A very distressed Bea burst through as soon as the door opened. Roy was groggily stumbling down the stairs as she ran into the room.

"Bea! Are you ok?" Mullet looked at his sister, worried.

She collapsed on the couch, panting. "It was horrible."

"What was?" Garret, who was sitting beside her, asked sleepily.

"Lonna"

Mullet tensed at the mention of his mother's name.

"What happened?" Roy asked, wide awake now.

"We had a fight." she wouldn't say anymore.

"Ok and?" Mullet was stressed now.

"Well…she kicked me out."

An uncomfortable silence followed.

Dana struggled to speak. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if she meant it. I ran out before she could finish."

Mullet went pale instantly. "How long did it take you to get here?"

Bea looked up startled. "Only about ten minutes. Why?"

Before anyone could say anything, the front door banged open.

"Beatrice Leep! You will not run away from me when I'm talking to you." it was Lonna Leep.

She stepped inside and looked around. When her eyes fell upon Mullet, her face twisted into fury.

"I knew it!" she shrieked. "I knew you were back in town!"

"I'm so sorry Mullet." Bea whispered.

Dana watched everyone silently. He knew things had taken a turn for the worse. He stepped between Mullet and Lonna, taking a protective stance.

"I knew you'd lead me right to him." Lonna snarled and stepped forward.

Dana was blocking her path though.

"Get out of my way!" she hissed menacingly at him.

"No"

"What did you say to me, you arrogant brat!"

"You have no business here."

"Like hell I don't."

"This is private property, you need to leave."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I can and I will." he stared her down with cold eyes.

She recoiled some, sensing she couldn't win. Dana stared her down, hoping it was working.

"He's my son!"

"I know that, but you have no right to harass him here."

Roy had slowly began backing away to the kitchen. As soon as he reached the corner, he bolted to the phone. He dialed quickly and waited.

"Officer Delinko speaking."

"Officer Delinko!"

"Roy! How you been?"

"No time for that! You need to get here now!" he whispered urgently.

"Ok but why?"

"I'll tell you later, just get over here." with that he hung up the phone.

He edged his way back into the living room. Lonna Leep was still trying to stare down Dana, who was standing his ground. Mullet was still frozen in place, staring at his mom.

"Move!" Lonna yelled at Dana.

Garret was getting worried as he watched on. Roy went to sit beside him, putting an arm around him.

Dana shook his head at her. He closed his eyes slightly and she moved forward. She hit shoved him, sending him toppling over backwards. She lunged for Mullet, who should have been able to get away. But Mullet was still in shock, so she grabbed his wrist. She sunk her nails in and Mullet realized what was going on. But it was too late.

"Your coming with me!" Lonna yelled as she dragged him towards the door.

"No!" Roy tried to jump up but Bea held him down.

They could only watch on in horror as Mullet disappeared out the door. Tears formed in Roy's eyes as he glared at Bea. She looked away from him, ashamed. Just at that moment, Officer Delinko walked through the open door.

"Roy! What happened?" his voice came out panicked.

He noticed Dana sprawled on the floor and the tears in Roy's eyes. Bea got up and ran out the open door. Garret rushed over to Dana's side, to help him up. Delinko walked over to Roy and looked at him closely.

"Roy, what happened?" he asked more calmly this time.

"She took him." came the choked reply.

Delinko didn't need to ask who. He knew, he could see it in Roy's face. Mullet's mother had finally caught him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I still don't know about this one... Oh well, hope you liked it. _**RXR!**_

MUTT


	8. Lost & Found

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I don't own Hoot. Sadly, I had to return it to Movie Gallery because we all know how upset they get when you don't return the movies._

_**Chigga Chigga! Chapter 8 Remix! **_Hmmmm... I could use some new **ACTION VERBS!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8: Lost and Found**

Mullet sat stunned in the backseat of Lonna Leap's car. He couldn't believe what had just taken place. He replayed the events over and over again in his mind. Garret's terrified face, Dana's cold expression, and, worst of all, Roy's tear-filled eyes. He stared ahead at the passing lights.

He wondered where she was taking him. Startling images flashed through his mind as headlights flashed by. He had never truly been afraid before until now. Lonna Leep was fear itself. He sat startled by that revealing fact.

He glanced out the window, seeing nothing but the night pressing in. He knew he needed a plan. A brilliant plan to escape his evil mother's clutches. He looked around desperately, hoping for a sign. He felt behind himself and discovered a break in the leather.

He pried at it carefully, as to not draw attention to himself. It came out of it's section of the seat with some struggling on Mullet's part. He peered inside, realizing he had discovered a way into the trunk. He carefully pushed the cushion back into place. He began to think of a way to open the trunk.

He knew he had to open it by using a handle, which happened to be up front with fear itself. He also knew that the only way to obtain freedom was to deceive fear.

"I'm hungry." it came out more confident than he expected.

'What?" Lonna was a bit taken back.

"I said I'm hungry."

"You ungrateful little brat!" Lonna spat furious.

"Ungrateful of what?"

"………………."

"As I expected" Mullet was on a roll now. "Now, I demand you stop and get me food."

She remained silent and he began to think she wasn't going to. Until they approached a gas station and Lonna began to slow down. She pulled into the almost deserted parking lot and turned the car off. She opened the door and got out, slamming it behind her.

Mullet had a sudden thought of running then but then squashed it out. _If I'm gone when she comes back she'll come looking for me. She may even go back to Roy's house. I certainly don't want her getting to Roy. Plan A it is then. _

As soon as she disappeared inside the store, Mullet lunged forward. He frantically scanned the driver's side for the handle. He began to panic as he realized that Lonna could return at any moment. He saw it to the far left of the driver's side floorboard. He reached and his fingers brushed against it. He stretched again and his hand closed around the handle. He pulled and heard the trunk pop open. Now to just hope it didn't make too much noise when Lonna started driving. He leaned back with a triumphant grin on his face.

Lonna had just come out of the store with a few bags. She looked around cautiously as she walked back to the car. A cop car had pulled up and two police officers had gotten out. She increased her pace and tried to avoid their friendly nods. She opened the door and slid into the driver's seat.

She started the engine and pulled out of the lot. Mullet was afraid that the trunk might close. Lonna's driving was wild and reckless, he was sure he would die if he prolonged his departure. A bag was shoved into his arms by Lonna, followed by a drink.

"I got you a coke."

"How thoughtful." Mullet sneered.

Lonna seemed less confident in her actions now. She swerved to avoid a box in the road. Mullet watched her fidget and tap her fingers on the steering wheel. He figured it would be easier now that Lonna had lost her edge. She didn't appear to know where she was going.

Mullet dumped the bag onto the floorboard. He opened the drink and took a gulp. He waited for Lonna to stop watching him. He casually glanced up to find the rearview mirror empty, she had turned her attention back to the road.

He swiftly shifted in his seat to pull the section out again. It took a few tries before it came free and he crawled into the trunk. He replaced the section as best he could and tested to see if the trunk was still open. It swung up easily with a gently push. He breathed in a sigh of relief.

He stood up some, peering out into the night. The dim red glow from the taillights gave the road an eerie look. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew this was the only way to escape. This could be his only chance.

The car swerved violently and he tumbled backwards. Blaring car horns erupted in the night and he saw another car zoom past. He stood back up a bit more shaky then before. He looked to the ditch on his left and took a deep breath. He leapt out of the trunk and hit the ground rolling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy sat silent, staring straight ahead. The world was moving around him but he didn't care. All he could think about was Mullet. Someone was calling his name but he didn't respond. He looked up blankly at the person calling him. Then the world went black.

Roy woke up later in a strange bed. He blinked sleepily and gazed around. He heard voices arguing somewhere near. They rose in volume and he recognized most of them. There was one he did not recognize and it troubled him deeply. He staggered out of the bed and stretched.

He got up and walked out the door. He followed the rising voices and came upon quite a scene.

"The boy is in shock!" Officer Delinko was staring down a young man.

"We have to tell him!" The young man seemed to be standing his ground.

Roy looked around seeing Garret, Dana, and a boy he didn't know. It was this boy who noticed Roy first. He cleared his throat to alert everybody else. Everyone grew silent as they turned to face him. Garret let out a gasp and Dana's expression turned to something close to fury.

Officer Delinko walked him over to a chair and made him sit. The boy sitting beside Dana smiled feebly. The young man sat beside him on the arm of the couch.

"Roy" Officer Delinko paused "This is Isaac and his older brother Eric."

He indicated the boy next to Dana as Isaac and the other as Eric. Eric crossed his arms and frowned at him. Isaac smiled warmly and nudged his brother. Garret got up and crossed over to Roy.

He sat on the arm of the chair and put an arm around Roy.

"We're glad your ok."

A puzzled look crossed Roy's face. "Why?"

"You were out for days." Dana spoke quietly.

Roy looked at him and tilted his head to the side. "I'm sorry Dana"

"For what?" he received a puzzled look in return.

"For what happened…" he left it at that.

Dana looked him right in the eye. "I did what I knew was best. I'm proud of that….I may have failed and I'm terribly sorry for that. I'm disappointed with myself for letting her get past me."

"Don't be…you did your best. I'm glad you did. Thank You." Roy smiled weakly and was reassured by Garret's comforting hug.

"You all did the best you could." Officer Delinko said.

Roy looked away, afraid he might cry. Garret shot Dana a pleading look and was pleased when Dana got up. Dana walked over and it turned into a group hug. Isaac, Eric, and Officer Delinko looked on as Roy began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Dana asked concerned.

Roy tried to answer but the words stuck in his throat. Understanding, Garret pulled him closer. Eric's face seemed to melt from a frown into a sympathetic smile. Isaac got up wanting to join but didn't want to impose.

He was welcomed by Garret's friendly smile. Officer Delinko walked outside and Eric sat watching. Isaac looked up, motioning for him to come join. Eric glared at him for knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

Eric joined the hug and Roy cried harder. "Will he be ok?"

"Yes." Garret answered with a soft, confident tone.

Roy's tears began to stop and he wiped his eyes.

He smiled weakly. " I don't believe I know you two very well…mind telling me about yourselves?"

Isaac smiled and began to recount of he came to be at their house. Telling Roy how they had been walking past when Lonna had ran out with Mullet. Then Bea had run out crying and they could hear loud voices from inside. They decided to investigate and heard the whole story from Garret.

They had decided to take him to their house in case Lonna came back. Where he had been for the past couple of days. He also told Roy that they had just moved to town and soon Isaac would attend school with them.

Roy thought this over then. "What was it you had to tell me?"

Everyone looked away from him and he could feel his heart sink.

"What?!"

"Please Roy….." Garret looked at him pleading.

Roy knew something was wrong now. He looked from face to face. Each pair of eyes turned away from him.

"Lonna was found…" Dana cleared his throat.

Roy's face brightened then fell. "Mullet wasn't with her….was he?"

Garret shook his head. "She was pulled over for speeding yesterday. The officers took her in because she matched the report Delinko gave. But Mullet wasn't with her."

Roy's vision began to grow fuzzy. Dana recognized the look on Roy's face. He backed everyone away and picked him up. He walked back to the bedroom and laid Roy on the bed. Roy watched him leave and then the world disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mullet ran as fast as he could. He could hear the dogs catching up. It had been two days since he escaped Lonna. He had began heading back in the general direction they had came. Earlier today, he had stumbled upon an old farm.

He had explored a bit, hoping for signs of life. He had crawled up into the hayloft in the barn and fallen asleep due to extreme exhaustion. He had awoken to the sound of snarls and a voice. When he had gathered enough courage to peek over the edge, he had meet a disturbing sight.

A worn down looking man was cowering before an old farmer. Dogs swarmed around the farmer, waiting.

"You dare trespass on my land!" the farmer bellowed.

"Sir…I didn't know…I didn't mean to.."

"LIES!!" the farmer raised a shotgun in the air.

The dogs were upon the poor man suddenly. His screams echoed up in the rafters. The dogs began ripping him apart, blood coated the dusty floor. Mullet let out the slightest gasp of horror and a dog looked up.

The beast barked and snapped violently up at him. This caused the farmer to look up and spotted Mullet.

"Another trespasser!" the farmer aimed the shotgun and fired.

A bullet tore through the air, inches from where Mullet had been crouching. Mullet fell back and looked around. He climbed over old hay bales, in hopes of finding an exit. He soon realized that there was only one way out and that was down the latter…past the farmer.

He looked back over the edge cautiously. The farmer was looking up and the dogs were snapping at the dead body. Mullet slid toward the latter then began climbing down. The farmer was looking away, towards the door. Mullet reached the bottom and began running towards the same door.

"There he goes!" came the bellow.

He heard the shotgun fire again and the barks of the dogs. He kept running but the so did the dogs. In the distance, over the dogs he heard a truck roar to life. His only hope was to get out of the open. A line of trees was up ahead, possibly his only hope. He ran faster but he could still hear the dogs rapidly approaching.

"Trespasser!" the farmer had caught up in his truck.

He pointed the shotgun out the window and fired. An explosion of dirt to his right meant the farmer had missed. One dog had come up on his right and lunged at him. He leapt and it passed under him. The line of trees grew larger and turned into a welcoming forest. He put on a burst of speed as another dog caught up.

It ran directly behind him and lunged. It's teeth caught on his heel, causing him to stumble down the incline, into the forest. Leafy green plants cushioned his fall and prevented him from doing any major damage. The dogs had stopped but he could still hear their snarls.

He heard the farmer's truck pull up and cut off. Silence pressed in on him as he held his breath. Through the bushes he could see the farmer. He stood at the top of the incline with the dogs, watching and waiting. After a good while, he turned and got back in his truck. The dogs clamored into the back and the engine roared to life. Soon he could no longer hear the truck and decided it was safe.

He peered at his surroundings, watching for any dangers that might come his way. After the farmer incident, he would be much more careful. He came upon a meadow farther down the slope. He laid down in some tall grass and decided to rest more before continuing on his journey.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Garret sat on the couch in his living room. His mother towered above him, with a infuriated look on her face.

"How do you _**NOT**_ know?" she spat.

Garret shrugged, he knew it was coming.

"Who gave it to you?"

Once again Garret shrugged. His mother was about to scream but the doorbell rang. She gave him a scolding look and went to answer it. She came back followed by Dana, who smiled behind her back at Garret.

"I'm sorry" she turned to Dana. "But what's your name?"

"Dana"

"Dana Matherson?"

"Yes"

She gave him a look of disbelief then covered it up. "I'm sorry Dana but Garret is grounded."

"Why?"

She was shocked at his boldness. "Well…He has a hickey and won't tell me how he got it or who gave it to him."

She crossed her arms satisfied with her reason. Dana simply tilted his head and frowned. He looked at Garret disbelieving.

"You wouldn't happen to know…would you?" she narrowed her eyes at him suddenly.

He turned back to her and smiled. "In fact, I do"

"Fabulous! Who?"

"I did."

"Oh Please! Don't try to cover for him." She laughed.

Dana's expression became cold and it scared her.

"Well now. Tell me who did it!" she pulled a brave face.

"I did"

"Not possible! Garret isn't gay!" she laughed again.

"Your son is gay, I'm gay. I'm his boyfriend. I'm also the one who sucked on his neck. You need to get over yourself and realize this. You can't prevent your son from being who he is."

She slowly eased down onto the couch, shocked. "Garret…is this true?"

Garret nodded weakly.

"Well I guess then…I'll have to accept it."

Garret looked up sharply. "What?"

She smiled and hugged him. "I can't change the fact that you're gay. So, I'll just have to accept it. You're still my son, who is the world to me."

She looked up at Dana and smiled. "Well…welcome to the family."

Dana smiled back. "If its ok, Garret needs to come with me."

She nodded and released her son. Garret got up and hugged Dana. Dana walked to the door and held it open for Garret. She couldn't help but smile at this and continued staring at the door, long after they had gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eric sat in a booth with Isaac at the malt shop. He glanced around as Isaac sipped on his chocolate malt. Garret and Dana burst through the door and right behind them was Roy. He smiled and waved them over. They all squeezed into the booth together.

"So?" Roy leaned across the table eagerly.

"Good news" Eric said casually.

In the past couple of days, Eric and Isaac had become a bigger part of the group. They had bonded with everyone and now it was only natural they were all together.

"Obvious" Dana snorted.

"Lonna has been locked away in the mental ward in the next state."

"Serious?" Garret asked with wide eyes.

"Completely serious!" Eric replied. "Turns out she was a bit off her rocker, if you know what I mean."

"Umm…no." Isaac rolled his eyes.

"She's not mentally stable." Dana answered for him.

"Exactly!" Eric exclaimed and threw his arms up into the air with a ridiculous grin on his face.

Roy, Garret, Dana, and Isaac all glanced at each other briefly before busting into laughter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mullet felt something touching his face. His eyes flicked open and he saw a man. He jumped up immediately and tried to run. The man grabbed him by the arm.

"Whoa Son! Its ok!"

Mullet glanced at him and saw the uniform, he calmed down then.

"How'd you get out here?"

Mullet jumped into the long story of how he came to be there. Making sure to leave out no detail, except the part about being taken from his boyfriend's house. He described the crazy old farmer, the dogs, and the man he saw killed. He recounted the chase from the barn to the forest incline. When he was done the officer just stared at him.

"Steve!" a voice called.

Another officer came into the meadow. "What?"

"Find anything?" then she saw Mullet and hurried over.

She looked him over and demanded he tell her the story as well.

"You're that kid….the one everyone is looking for. Your mother was put into a mental ward yesterday."

"Really?" he shot up at that.

"Yes, calm down kid. We'll have you home soon."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Officer Delinko walked out of Police headquarters. He needed to find Roy and tell him about Mullet's mother.

"Delinko!" His chief came running after him.

"Yeah." he turned back, hoping the tree incident hadn't been discovered so soon.

"You've got a call."

Hope surged through him as he ran back into headquarters. He took the phone from Shirley.

"Hello?"

"Hello…Officer Delinko?"

"Yes!"

"We have news on your case."

"What is it?"

"We've found the boy"

At those words, Delinko began to cry.

"Officer Delinko? Are you ok?"

"Yeah.." he wiped his face. "Yeah… you have no idea how happy that makes me."

"We're glad we could help."

"When will he get here?"

"Tonight"

"He'll be brought to the department?"

"Yes, he'll be escorted by myself and Officer Steve. Steve was one of the officers who found him."

"Give him my thanks!"

"Will do Delinko."

"I have to go tell Roy."

"Ok."

"Wait."

"Yes."

"What time tonight?"

"Around eleven I'd say. It's quite a drive down there."

"Great! See you then!" with that he hung up.

He ran out of the building and got in his cruiser. He headed towards the malt shop, figuring that was were Roy and the gang would be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy sat beside Isaac at the malt shop now. Eric had left to go pick up their dry-cleaning. Dana and Garret sat opposite of them.

"You think they'll find Mullet?" Isaac broke the silence.

"Of course they will." Dana was not to be second guessed so silence fell once again.

"Hey.. there's Officer Delinko.." Garret said as he peered out the window.

Delinko came inside and hurried over to their table. He beamed at all of them and received puzzled looks in return.

"What's up?" Isaac asked.

"They found Mullet!"

"Alive?" Isaac asked and received glares. "What? Just making sure!"

"Yes!" Delinko smiled.

Roy felt better than he had in days. Garret leaned across the table and hugged him as best he could.

"Where is he?" Dana asked after glancing at Roy.

"Just a couple hundred miles north of here."

"So he'll be here tonight?" Isaac inquired.

"Yes!"

"This is great!" Isaac smiled and paused, thinking. "I'll finally get to meet the legendary Mullet. I have to call Eric!"

He flipped open his cell phone and dialed Eric's number. He waited and rolled his eyes as Eric's voicemail came on.

"Geez Eric! Turn your phone on! Great News! Mullet is coming home tonight. So get yourself over here so we can leave!"

He snapped his phone shut and looked at them.

"What?" he grew nervous from the curious looks.

"Nothing." Garret gave him a crooked grin.

"We should wait outside for Eric." Officer Delinko had come out of his thoughtful daze.

They all nodded and followed him out the door. Twenty minutes later Eric pulled up and was filled in on the story. Officer Delinko and Roy got into the cruiser and lead the way to the station.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night found all of them in the station lobby. Garret had fallen asleep in Dana's lap and his soft snores filled the quiet room. Isaac sat beside Eric, looking nervous and panicky. Eric's face was expressionless as usual but when he glanced at Roy, he gave an encouraging smile. Roy smiled back and returned to staring out the window. Officer Delinko was filing paperwork at his desk in an attempt to keep busy. Dana had drifted to sleep in the calmness of the lobby. Isaac was still wide awake but Eric looked ready to crash. Roy glanced at the clock, which read eleven o' clock.

He twiddled with his thumbs and looked at his feet. He glanced up as Isaac stood, heading to the bathroom. Roy sighed and leaned against the window. Lights had appeared, cutting through the gloomy night. Roy sat up straight, staring. The unfamiliar police cruiser had pulled into the parking lot.

A door opened and a burly officer stepped out. The driver's door opened and a stout woman climbed out. The man opened the backseat door and a flash of blonde hair was seen. Roy stood now, pressing against the window. Mullet climbed out of the cruiser, looking a little rough.

Mullet glanced at station and inside the brightly lit windows. Roy's heart skipped a beat as their eyes connected. A smile broke across Mullet's face and he began to run. The two officers called after him and gave chase.

Roy leapt over a chair as he ran towards the door. The sound woke everyone in the room. They all stared after him, wondering. Dana understood and rose, taking Garret with him. Isaac, puzzled and Eric, smiling followed them.

Roy burst through the doors into the cold night air. He saw Mullet running towards him, smiling. He didn't care what the two officers following thought, he ran into Mullet's waiting hug.

Mullet swung him off the ground easily and set him back down again. He embraced Roy tightly and nuzzled into his neck. The two officers halted immediately at the scene before them. Dana and Garret came out next, followed by Eric, Isaac, and Officer Delinko.

Officer Delinko approached the two officers and smiled.

"Thanks for bringing him home." he shook both their hands.

"So that's his…?" the female officer let the question hang in the air.

She was answered as they saw Mullet kiss Roy. She simply turned to Officer Delinko and smiled. Officer Steve on the other hand grimaced and walked back to the cruiser. Mullet looked up, seeing Dana and Garret. He smiled brightly at them and saw the other two.

Not knowing who they were, he shot a puzzled look to Dana.

"Explain later" Dana mouthed the words.

Mullet nodded and kissed Roy again. He nuzzled into his neck and looked towards the woods. He thought he saw someone standing in the shadows. He squinted, trying to make out a face.

Bea stood, hidden by the trees, watching the scene before her. She looked at Mullet and to her shock, he looked back. He gave her a questioning look then she stepped forward. He gave her a hard look and she backed away. She knew she wasn't welcome.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I don't know. I didn't edit much here but it was nice to fix some Opps! moments. There might still be mistakes but leave me alone. I'm tired. XD **RXR.**

MUTT


	9. New Acquaintances

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I don't own Hoot. Sadly, I had to return it to Movie Gallery because we all know how upset they get when you don't return the movies._

_**Bang! It's Meee! Chapter 9 Remix! **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9: New Acquaintances **

Isaac sat on his bed, staring at the clock. It was nearing midnight and worry had set in. Eric should have been back by now. He thought back to earlier that night to take his mind off things. He remembered meeting Mullet and how Roy couldn't stop smiling. The mood had changed dramatically around them all.

They had a small group of sorts now. Isaac was glad to have new friends and he knew Eric was as well. He remembered the phone call Roy had received from his parents. Their trip had been delayed…obviously. They had been gone for some time, from what Roy told him.

They were held up in some city for some trivial reason. None of it really concerned them because they had told Roy, everything would be fine. Roy had been relieved but Isaac didn't buy it. His parents had said the same thing…but look what happened. They had ran at the first chance they got. Leaving Eric to take care of his baby brother.

Isaac's face grew dark as he thought about it. Its their fault, that Eric does what he does. It's the only thing he could do then and he still does from time to time. Isaac mused over the increasing number of times lately. Eric was trying to stop and get honest work but honest work was hard to come by.

Isaac sighed and fell back on his bed. He stared at the cracks in the ceiling, just glad to have a roof over his head. His closed his eyes and thought even further back. His parents had never been real parents. They mostly ignored them and did their own thing. Then times got tough and they had split.

Eric had taken over caring for Isaac long before they left. It was no different, except money never mysteriously disappeared. Eric had gotten a job, Isaac didn't know where or what it was. He just knew it provided for them and made a comfortable living. He didn't complain but as he got older, he began to get curious.

Eric was always tired after work and went straight to bed. He worked nights and reserved daytime for time with his little brother. Isaac was fine with the routine but he couldn't help but wonder. What could Eric be doing?

Isaac's eyes snapped open as he remembered the day he found out. Eric had come home bloody and bruised. Isaac panicked and began firing off questions at his staggering brother. Eric had smiled weakly before he collapsed on the floor.

Isaac shook the memory from his mind. He sat up and thought about how lucky his brother was. Eric had gotten away while he still had a chance. They had moved shortly after the incident. They felt safer in their new home at Coconut Cove.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mullet sat in the armchair in Roy's house with a content Roy in his lap. Roy had his eyes closed as Mullet stroked his hair. Dana and Garret shared the couch. Mullet had told them of his journey with a sad smile etched upon his face. Roy had snuggled closer and listened intently.

Garret gasped at the part about the farmer.

"Crazy people in this world." Dana commented dryly.

"Well, it could have been worse." Mullet shrugged.

"How?" Roy looked up at him.

"Well, I could have been attacked by giant mutant rabbits… or I could have been stuck with Lonna forever."

Everyone smiled at this and the mood lightened.

"At least you're back now." Dana yawned.

"Yeah…" Garret reflected. "And the crazy lady is locked up permanently."

Mullet nodded and smiled down at Roy, who yawned as well.

"Perhaps its time for sleep."

Roy opened his mouth to protest but Mullet covered it with his own lips.

"We have to go." Dana stood and helped Garret up.

"You sure?" Mullet raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm spending the night at Garret's."

Roy gave Garret a puzzled look, who beckoned him into the kitchen to explain. Mullet watched them go and sighed. Dana smiled and clapped his hand on Mullet's shoulder.

He looked straight at Mullet, who began to feel intimidated. "You love Roy."

It was a statement, not a question. Mullet looked questioning up at Dana.

"He loves you too. He's missed you. He was miserable the entire time, even if he didn't show it."

Mullet nodded slowly, realizing Dana was looking out for them. "Thank You"

Dana nodded and his eyes snapped up as the two boys entered the room. Garret was blushing and Roy wore a huge grin on his face. Garret and Dana said their good byes and Mullet shut the door behind them. He immediately cornered Roy with a questioning look.

"Yes?" Roy asked playfully.

"What is it that you find so amusing, my dear?"

Roy blushed a deep red at Mullet's words and shot upstairs. Mullet growled and gave chase only to have a door slammed in his face once again. He blinked slowly, afraid he had upset Roy. But the laughter on the other side of the door convinced him otherwise. He smirked and went outside to use the window.

Mullet crept up the window and found it open. Roy was laying on his stomach, laughing to himself. He snuck up behind him and pounced. Roy's breath was squished out of him by Mullet. Mullet pushed himself firmly against Roy.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

Roy smiled. "Dana gave Garret a hickey."

Mullet's eyes grew wide. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Garret's mom found out."

"What happened?"

"Dana arrived around the time she was lecturing him and set her straight."

"Serious? So his mom knows now?"

Roy nodded and tried to roll Mullet off him. Mullet shifted his weight but didn't let Roy up.

"You're not going anywhere. I like you just where you are." Mullet smiled sharply.

Roy squirmed about as Mullet nibbled on his neck. Roy drew in a sharp breath as Mullet broke the skin. Mullet lifted up some and wiped the blood away.

"Just a drop" He smiled feebly.

Roy nodded and clenched his eyes shut. Mullet rubbed his body against Roy's, sending a shiver down the smaller boy's spine. Mullet could feel it and he pressed down harder. Roy arched his back, causing them to sink further into the mattress.

Roy whimpered. "Mullet stop"

Confused but obedient, Mullet stopped and rolled off of Roy. Roy looked a bit spooked but fine from what Mullet could tell.

"I'm sorry.." Roy whispered as Mullet wrapped his arms around him.

"No need to be." He planted a kiss on Roy's forehead. "You're just not ready but I'll wait until you are."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sheldon hadn't been able to sleep. His mother had been crying in her bedroom again and it annoyed him. Why can't she stop crying over him? He thought bitterly to himself. He walked downstairs to the kitchen. Early rays of light were piercing through the heavy curtains in the living room.

Sheldon scratched the back of his head and yawned slowly. He looked around the kitchen until he spotted the object of his desire, an orange. It was the brightest thing he allowed in his life. He loved oranges and couldn't just stop eating them. He picked up a fair sized one and began to peel it.

He could still feel his music surging back upstairs through the ceiling. He used it to drown out his mother's bitching. He ate his orange and grabbed another to take back with him. He trotted back upstairs and opened his door to the sound of She Wants Revenge. The song playing seemed appropriate to his current mood, so he turned it up.

"_Open your eyes and see me,  
__Tell me that it's not too late.  
Whisper to me a sad song,  
Weighing us down in shame.  
I always said I believed you,  
You told me that was so cliché.  
And with every kiss I resented you  
Because your feelings never got in the way"_

He closed his eyes and thought back.

"_I know that you never loved me;  
I know that you never cared at all,  
Maybe just one more dance  
Cause that's as close as you're gettin' to a true romance"_

His eyes snapped open and he fell back on his bed as he peeled the orange.

"_Open your heart and feel me,  
Tell me you don't feel the same.  
I dig down deep for forgiveness,  
And still you're busy placing the blame.  
This isn't about right or wrong now,  
It's not about wasted time.  
I should have paid closer attention,  
But I didn't bother reading the signs_."

His anger got the better of him and he kicked the post of his bed.

"_I know that you never loved me;  
I know that you never cared at all,  
No my love we can't be friends,  
In fact I liked you much better  
When you'd just pretend._

_I know that you never loved me;  
I know that you never cared at all,  
Maybe just one more dance  
Cause that's as close as you're gettin' to a true romance"_

He smiled bitterly and sat up, disposing of the orange peels.

"_Open your arms and hold me,  
Tell me it'll be alright.  
Tell me the thing you've never told a soul  
That keeps you up at night.  
When could you tell it was over?  
When did you turn on me?  
I'd cry if I thought it would change your mind  
Cry for the girl I hoped you to be."_

He laughed darkly, for it certainly wasn't a girl that this song reminded him of.

"_I know that you never loved me;  
I know that you never cared at all,  
No my love we can't be friends,  
In face I liked you much better  
When you'd just pretend._

_I know that you never loved me;  
I know that you never cared at all,  
Maybe just one more dance  
Cause that's as close as you're gettin' to a true romance"_

The song ended leaving him in a foul mood. His orange didn't even make him feel better. He turned the music off as another song began to filter through the speakers. His mood only darkened as he heard his mother shuffling towards his door. She was sniffling trying to hide her tears from her. He found her lack of control disgusting. She knocked on the door softly, to no response.

"Sheldon?"

'What?" his voice was sharp.

"Would you like to go get some breakfast?"

Sheldon had a smart remark coming but it caught in his throat. It had been a long time since she'd suggested such a thing. As he thought about it, he knew there must be a catch of some sort.

"Why?" his voice came out cold and uncaring.

"There's someone I want you to meet."

Of course, he thought grimly. There always had to be a catch. He sighed and threw on some clothes, regardless of clean or not.

"I suppose"

"Great, get dressed and we'll go."

She had began to turn from the door but it swung inward and there stood her son, ready to go. She smiled at him and ushered him to the car. He got in and turned the music to his liking. His mom grimaced but he didn't care. There would be worse if this someone wasn't to his liking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Officer Delinko sat, fiddling with a spoon. He sat in the diner, waiting for Shelbie. She had told him there was someone she wanted him to meet. They had been seeing each other for some time now and he always felt she was keeping something from him.

Today was the day he found out just what it was. He smiled brightly as he saw her approaching the diner. He didn't notice the dark clad lad following slowly behind her.

When she entered the diner, he stood to greet her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He noticed a teenage boy had walked in and had stopped, frozen. Shelbie smiled at him and ushered him forward.

"David….This is my son, Sheldon."

Delinko could feel the kid's unnatural stare and realized it was full of malice.

"Are you serious?" The words came out of Sheldon's mouth before Delinko could reply.

Shelbie looked nervous about the whole thing. Delinko merely smiled and held out his hand. Sheldon eyed it disdainfully, rejecting it finally. He looked Delinko over and decided he wouldn't be that bad to deal with.

"Its nice to meet you Sheldon." Delinko's voice wavered under the intense gaze.

"And you." Sheldon smiled with thin lips.

Shelbie looked relived and finally sat down, seeing no for coming problems. Sheldon sat down beside her, smiling brightly inside. This guy could be a huge help. _If he keeps mom out of the house, then I'd say he's a keeper._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Isaac sat across from his brother at the small diner. Eric had a bruise on his left arm but he convinced Isaac that he would be fine. They had both watched the scene between Delinko and the strange youth. They didn't recognize the lady either.

Isaac stared at the boy sitting with Delinko. Eric caught this and smiled to himself.

Isaac saw Eric smiling. "What?"

"Just you little brother."

Isaac looked puzzled then he understood.

"I can't help it."

"I know, its ok."

Isaac smiled at his brother, over his breakfast. Eric sipped his orange juice and yawned.

"You should get some sleep."

Eric blinked sheepishly. "Sorry, long night."

"I know"

Eric glared at his brother and Isaac looked away, opting to gaze at the strange boy. He was surprised when the intense gaze was looking back at him. Usually, Isaac would look away quickly to avoid embarrassment but he couldn't. The boy held his gaze and smiled slowly. Isaac excused himself and rushed to the bathroom.

Sheldon had noticed the boy watching him to his delight. The boy was attractive with dark brown hair and big brown eyes. Sheldon enjoyed looking at him and was pleased when he found the boy looking at him. He still had feelings for Roy but it couldn't hurt to become interested in someone else. He watched as the boy bolted to the bathroom. He excused himself and followed.

He opened the door to find the boy splashing water on his face. He smiled and leaned against the door, waiting for the boy to notice him. Eventually, the boy looked up and spotted him. He turned slowly and smiled nervously at the dark haired boy.

Sheldon smiled back and walked forward. "What's your name gorgeous?"

The boy blushed deep red. "Isaac"

"That's a nice name." his eyes flicked down Isaac's form. "I'm Sheldon."

Isaac smiled shyly and looked up through his eyelashes. Sheldon smiled and offered his hand to the shy brunette. Isaac took it and Sheldon stroked his hand with his other. Sheldon placed a soft kiss on Isaac's left cheek.

"It'd be nice to see you again." Sheldon certainly knew how to court someone.

Sheldon leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. Isaac nodded but remembered what his brother had told him all those years ago. He pressed a finger to Sheldon's lips and a puzzled expression crossed his handsome face.

"You have to earn that." Isaac whispered before he swished out of the bathroom.

Eric was waiting for him and smiled as he little brother practically floated out of the bathroom.

"I've already paid, lets go." Eric left, swinging his keys from his finger and Isaac followed dreamily behind.

Sheldon returned to his seat in time to see Isaac in the parking lot. He smiled to himself as the bold brunette got into the car. _He'll prove to be of some interest_, he mused. Sheldon realized that his mother and Delinko were staring at him. He turned dark eyes on them and they went on eating their breakfasts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucus sat on his bare bed, listening to his sister's temper tantrum unfolding. Why did they have to move? They were perfectly fine where they had been. All this did was fuel Lizzie's hate towards their adopted parents. He didn't mind really, it was his twin that blew up about the move.

She was easily set off and this was just another thing for her to complain about. Lucus sighed, knowing no end was in sight. They'd always fight and he'd always be there to pick up the pieces. Coconut Cove didn't seem like such a horrid place as Lizzie put it.

Well in her words, it had been much worse.

"Lucus!" Lizzie screamed at the top of her lungs.

He sighed again, wondering how he got stuck with a twin like Lizzie. He descended the stairs slowly, hoping to prolong the trip. But he heard Sarah yelling back at Lizzie. This couldn't be good.

Their adopted parents, Sarah and Lance, had loved Lucus when they first met him at the orphanage. They were glad to be able to adopt him because he was such a wonderful child. But there was a catch, Lucus had a twin. Lizzie was part of the deal when it came to adopting Lucus.

Many couples, young and old, had been put off by Lizzie's attitude. He knew as they left, they all talked and mumbled amongst themselves. How could such a nice boy be related to such a horrid girl? They all wondered to themselves. He expected it to be the same case with Sarah and Lance but they had taken to Lucus. They didn't care if it meant they had to take Lizzie too.

He bet they regretted more than once. He could tell, it was in their eyes. They still looked at him with love and gratitude. He fixed the problems Lizzie made. He knew Lizzie hated it that he sided with them but truth be told, his sister was a drama queen. There was no living with her at times.

He came upon them all in the living room. Lance sat on the sofa, tight lipped and stared blankly ahead. Sarah was red faced and there was malice in her eyes as she stared Lizzie down. The girl in question was glaring right back at her step mom. They all saw him enter and he saw Lance relax.

"Do something!" Lizzie commanded him. "Tell them we want to move back!"

Lucus stared blankly at her and shook his head.

"Don't tell me your going to side with them!" she was screaming again, and it was giving him a head ache.

"Lizzie…" He paused looking for the right words and they all watched him. "Shut up"

He had said it finally, it was soft but it got the point across. Lizzie's eyes began to tear up and she fled to her room. Lucus sighed and Sarah put her hand on his shoulder.

"It had to be done." she said softly.

"I know." he then slipped off back to his room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy awoke to the beeping of his alarm clock. He tried to roll over towards it but Mullet had him firmly held in his arms. Roy reached for the snooze button but couldn't quite reach. He sighed and wiggled free of Mullet's embrace. He took time to actually check the time. It read 1 o' clock and that's when Roy freaked out.

Mullet awoke to Roy falling on the floor.

Mullet sat up quickly fully alert. "What?"

"Look at the time!"

Mullet glanced at the clock and groaned. "How did it get away?"

"How did what get away?" Roy gave Mullet a puzzled look.

"Time! It always seems to disappear before our very eyes!"

"Must you be so dramatic." Roy rolled his eyes and went downstairs to the kitchen.

A grinning Mullet followed and help prepare some lunch for the two of them. With some PB & J sandwiches in hand, they went into the living room and turned on some cartoons.

"I haven't watched cartoons in so long." Mullet commented as a Scooby Doo rerun came on.

"Me neither" Roy sighed.

They had both finished their sandwiches and Roy had cuddled up with Mullet on the couch. They watched rerun after rerun until the doorbell rang, disturbing their peace. Roy went to answer the door and found Garret and Dana waiting on the porch. Roy smiled and ushered them inside.

Dana and Garret curled up in the armchair. Mullet flipped through the channels, trying to find something worth watching. He smiled slowly as he turned to Animal Planet.

"Anybody mind?" he asked referring to the station.

"Not at all." Dana smiled.

They sat and watched Animal Planet until seven that night. Dana and Garret departed and said their usual good byes. It had been an uneventful day and they were glad of it. Mullet turned the TV off and tugged on Roy's arm.

"Go get your swimming trunks on."

"Why?"

"We're going swimming silly."

Roy complied and soon they were arriving at the Molly Bell. Mullet tugged him towards the water but stopped him before he could get in.

"I've got a suggestion!" Mullet explained.

"What would that be?"

"Let's go skinny dipping!"

Roy's eyes grew wide and he looked ready to faint. "Um…"

"Awwww… you're no fun!" Mullet teased, knowing Roy would rise to the bait.

Roy huffed and pushed Mullet into the water. Mullet had just gotten his bearings as Roy splashed out into deeper water. Something on the shore caught his eye and he went to investigate before joining Roy. It turned out to be Roy's swimming trunks.

"Well, well!" he called out loudly.

He smiled and rid himself of his own clothes. Two could play that game.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I don't know about this either but I wanted to get back on track. I've been slacking. XD** Sorry for any mistakes loves. RXR.**

MUTT


	10. Late Night Strolls & Brotherly Roles

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I don't own Hoot. Sadly, I had to return it to Movie Gallery because we all know how upset they get when you don't return the movies._

_**Chicker Chang Bang! It's Meee! Chapter 10 Remix! **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 10: Chance Encounters

Mullet swam slowly away from shore towards Roy. Roy watched his blonde love approach. The shimmering moon was the only source of light. Roy couldn't believe what he had just done. He had stripped down to get back at Mullet but now that he was bare he was nervous. He began swimming farther out, determined to keep distance between him and Mullet.

He knew it was useless to try to escape Mullet. Mullet was a stronger swimmer and obviously had the upper hand. Soon the blonde in question was upon him with a triumphant grin. Mullet slowly rubbed his body up against his smaller love. The brunette moaned softly as his blonde counterpart pulled him closer.

Mullet nibbled on his earlobe as his hand crept it's way farther south. Roy gasped as Mullet's hand ghosted over his naval and continued on it's journey. The blonde teasingly brushed his fingers against Roy's stiff member. Roy's whole body went rigid as his boyfriend wrapped his fingers around his erection.

He could feel Mullet's own excitement pressed into his bum. Mullet began slowly jacking off his lover. Roy leaned back into his boyfriend losing himself to the sensation. Mullet sucked on the tender throat of his brunette lover. His hand and mouth fell into a comfortable rhythm. Before long he felt Roy shudder as his orgasm came to climax.

When Roy's breathing became normal again Mullet withdrew his hand. Roy sighed and sank lower into the light waves.

"You have a nice cock."

Roy's eyes snapped open. "What?"

"I said you have a nice cock."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? Its true."

"I don't like that word."

"Cock?"

"Yes! Don't say it."

"Then what should I call it."

"Anything but that."

"Do you have a preference?"

"Well, I did look up some synonyms once."

" Really?"

"Yeah, they were much better."

"Name some."

"How about purple-helmeted warrior of love?"

"Are you serious?"

"Completely. Or there's always heat-seeking moisture missile."

"I like that."

"Yogurt gun, skin flute, meat popsicle, love muscle, and manhood are all synonyms."

"Well then, you have a nice skin flute."

Roy smiled and wiggled out of Mullet's embrace. He turned to face his blonde lover. The water had chilled them both to the bone during Mullet's discovery of synonyms. Roy reached out and teasingly skimmed his fingers across Mullet's flaccid member.

"Your dragon seems to be asleep."

"Dragon?"

"Synonym."

"Fascinating."

Roy smiled as he felt Mullet's dragon awaken. He wrapped his slender fingers around the head and slowly worked them down. Mullet leaned back to float on his back so Roy could get better access. Roy's hand began to form a steady rhythm of jacking Mullet off. Mullet moaned as Roy's pace increased. He didn't have time to warn Roy that he was coming.

He shoot his load all over his stomach. He quickly sank below the water's surface to wash away the evidence. Roy leaned in to press his lips against his lover's. Mullet gladly pressed back and wrapped an arm around Roy's small waist.

"Hey! You Kids!"

Mullet's head snapped towards the shore. Standing with a flashlight was some old man.

"Hey you! Come out of the water before I call the cops!"

"Roy when I say so begin to swim for the docks, okay?"

Roy nodded, waiting for Mullet's command.

"Hey! I'm calling the cops right now!"

"Now!" Mullet yelled and they began swimming for the docks.

The old man yelled after them but they didn't look back. They swam as fast as they could to the docks. Mullet arrived first and climbed up as quickly as possible. When Roy reached the dock he was hurriedly pulled up by his blonde boyfriend. The old man was running towards the docks, screaming at them.

Roy and Mullet raced up the dock turning right onto the main dock.

"What about our clothes?" Roy asked as they headed toward the street.

"No time!"

"To the Molly Belly?" Roy questioned.

"Not safe and besides I don't have any spare clothes there. All my clothes are at your house."

They ran past some boy who was walking out on to the docks. The look on his face was priceless at the sight of two nude guys running up the dock. They left the guy behind but could feel him watching their retreat. They couldn't hear the old man anymore so hopefully he had given up.

They had made it out into the street and had turned onto one of the back roads when a cop car pulled up behind them. Mullet didn't even glance back.

"Split up and meet at your house."

Roy nodded and veered off down another road. He turned off into a dark alleyway just as a cruiser raced by to join the pursuit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mullet veered off in an opposite direction. The cop car couldn't decide who to follow at first. He hoped the cop would follow him instead of Roy. He knew he had a better chance of outrunning the squad car.

To Mullet's relief the cruiser turned to follow him. Hopefully, they wouldn't send out another unit. Mullet sailed passed various streets and intended on doubling back. That was before a cop on a motorcycle pulled out right in front of him. Suddenly a song began to play in his mind.

"_Breakin' rocks in the hot sun  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won  
I needed the money 'cause I had none  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won"_

Mullet swerved to avoid barreling into the motorcycle. He jumped a row of hedges in attempts to lose the cops. He could hear them yelling after him. He didn't intend for stopping to ask what they were yelling.

"_I miss my baby and I feel so sad  
I guess my race is run  
Well he's the best boy that I ever had  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the"_

He hoped Roy was alright. As long as his love was safe he didn't mind being chased by the cops. He ended up being chased by a golden retriever named Fluffy through someone's backyard.

_"Robin' people with a six gun I  
fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won  
I miss my baby and I miss my fun  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won"_

He took a winding path, aiming to confuse the cops as much as possible. He couldn't see the cruiser or motorcycle anymore but he could hear them. He then took a discreet trail behind a small thrift shop that he knew came out behind Roy's house.

_"I miss my baby and I feel so sad  
I guess my race is run  
Well he's the best boy that I ever had  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the"_

The sirens were becoming more distant as he raced on. He didn't bother looking over his shoulder anymore. He saw Roy's house looming overhead. He flew up the back steps and was welcomed by the door being flung open for him.

"_I fought the law and the law won  
__I fought the law and the law won  
__I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won  
__I fought the law and the law won  
__I fought the law and the law won  
__I fought the law and the" _

"_Law ultimately failed_." Mullet grinned to himself as he was greeted by Roy's open arms. He slammed the door shut behind him before shoving Roy up against the opposite wall. He pressed his lips fiercely to his boyfriend's. Roy noticed the fire in Mullet's eyes. He had never seen this side of his blonde lover but he wasn't complaining. He silently lead his blonde counterpart upstairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucus could not believe what he had just witnessed. Two boys, very attractive boys he noted, had been streaking across the docks. He couldn't blame them though. He had heard the old man as well and had quickly left the area before police could arrive. He heard the sirens but kept walking on back towards his new home.

He looked around before seeing a suspicious car, prowling around. He stopped to watch it. He knew it wasn't a bright idea but he couldn't help but watch. Suddenly the car stopped and the passenger side door flew open. Out of it fell a boy, maybe a bit older than Lucus himself. He looked extremely pissed off.

The car pulled away from the curb and sped off. The boy tried standing but fell back down immediately with a yelp of pain. Lucus emerged from the shadows and walked cautiously over to the boy.

"Need some help?" he questioned.

The boy looked up scared, he hadn't noticed Lucus till just then.

"No." he growled regaining his composure.

He tried again to regain an upright position but once again fell down.

"Oh, really?" Lucus raised one red eyebrow.

The boy sighed. "No, not really."

"Thought so."

He offered his hand to the downed boy and helped pull him up. He then wrapped his right arm around the other's waist and draped the boy's left arm over his shoulders.

"Where do you live?"

The boy looked around for a moment then indicated with a jerk of his head. "That way."

Lucus nodded and began walking that way. "Mind explaining?"

"Why should I?"

"Well, for one I could just leave you here."

"You wouldn't."

"How would you know?"

"You seem like a really good guy. I doubt you'd leave anyone hanging."

Lucus smiled. "I'm Lucus."

"Eric."

"So Eric....mind elaborating as to how you ended up being thrown from a car?"

"Its kinda of a long story."

"I believe its going to be kinda a long walk."

Eric smiled slightly. "I turn tricks."

"Oh." Lucus couldn't helped but be taken back.

"Yeah," Eric scoffed, "Oh."

"I didn't mean..."

"Its fine, I know. Its not everyday you meet a male prostitute."

"Don't say that." Lucus mumbled softly.

"Why not?" Eric's voice grew heated, laced with malice. "Its fucking true!"

Lucus stopped walking and turned to face Eric. "Is that how you see yourself?"

Eric refused to meet his questioning eyes. "Yeah."

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"You're better than that."

"How would you know?"

"You seem like a good guy. You're most likely not doing this because you want to but because you have to."

Eric's face fell, debating whether to tell him or not. "I have a baby brother."

"For him then?"

"Yeah, the rents flaked out on us a while back."

"I see."

Eric glanced up. "You do?"

Lucus shrugged. "I live with foster parents and my twin."

"Twin?"

"Yeah, she's......wild."

Eric smiled at how easy the conversation seemed to flow between them. "How long did you live in an orphanage?"

"Ever since I was six."

"Harsh."

"Sarah and Lance adopted us when we were ten."

"Its good you have parents."

"Yeah but Lizzie absolutely hates them. I would have gotten adopted a long time before that but Lizzie was always part of the deal. She put a lot of people off."

They started walking again as Eric thought it over. "Do you get along with her?"

"I guess...."

"You guess?"

"She's my opposite."

"Oh. So, she must be really cool then?"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding!" Eric smiled genuinely.

Lucus smiled back. "I don't get how Sarah and Lance put up with her."

"Love?"

"Sorry but defiantly not."

"Perhaps for you then?"

"Maybe."

"Do you like your twin?"

"No."

"That's harsh."

"Don't get me wrong. I love her because she's my twin but it doesn't mean I have to like her."

Eric scrunched up his face in thought. "I see your point."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Isaac."

"That's nice."

"Is it now?"

"Just trying to make conversation."

"Well, you're failing horribly."

"I'm aware of that."

Eric smiled as the goofy grin plastered on Lucus's face. "That's my house."

Lucus was surprised the walk had ended so suddenly. He helped Eric up to the front but before he could open it, it swung wide open. A boy, with wild brown hair and huge brown eyes, stood in the doorway.

"What happened?" he asked, eyes desperately searching Eric's.

Eric chuckled, "Someone didn't get their way, that's all."

The boy's attention snapped to Lucus, then harshly asked. "Who are you?"

"Relax Iz." Eric interjected. "He helped me home after the bastard threw me from his car."

"Oh." Isaac sheepishly grinned at Lucus. "Sorry. I'm Isaac."

"I'm Lucus. Mind if I call you Iz?"

"Only if I can call you Luke."

"Its a deal then."

Eric smiled at the interaction between the two. Lucus was easy to talk to and Isaac liked him as well. _Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad to keep him around_. Eric thought. Isaac and Lucus combined forces to get Eric inside onto the couch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Isaac walked up the steps to the strange house with Officer Delinko.

"Remind me why I'm here?"

"To keep her son busy while we go out on a date." Delinko replied as he rung the doorbell.

Shelbie Star flung the door open. "David!"

She hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Shelbie this is Isaac." Delinko indicated with a nod of his head.

"Well, Hello there young man! Are you related to David?"

"Ummm...." Isaac faltered.

"Nephew. Yeah...he's my nephew." Delinko bluffed.

"How lovely! Why don't I show you to my son's room. So you two can get to know each other."

He followed her up the stairs and to a door that had Caution tape wrapped around it. She knocked on the door then opened it. She quickly retreated, almost running down the stairs. She had left the door open and now standing in the doorway was a smirking Sheldon.

"Hey gorgeous, what brings you here?"

"Delinko." Isaac replied bluntly.

"Come in." Sheldon moved so Isaac could pass but had to brush past him in order to.

"Nice room."

"I try." Sheldon replied as he turned the music down.

Isaac didn't respond, instead he sat down on Sheldon's bed.

"Make yourself at home." Sheldon smiled.

"You know for a guy who really seems to want in my pants, I'd think you'd give me a gift of some sort."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Painfully so."

"Figures."

"A bet then?"

"Bet?"

"Yes. If you win I'll have sex with you. If I win you have to do whatever I say."

"What would that be?"

"Haven't thought of it yet but I'm leaving it open for when something brilliant hits me."

"Clever."

"Why thank you."

"What's the bet?"

"I want to see if you can get my brother to ask a certain guy out."

"That's all?"

"Harder than it seems my dear Sheldon."

"Deal."

"Shake."

They clasped hands and shook upon their deal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wow.....I've been really lazy lately. Plus school is a killer. X_X **Sorry for any mistakes loves. RXR.**


	11. Being Honest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hoot. But I do own Sheldon & Shelbie Star. Eric, Isaac, Lucus, Lizzie, Sarah, Lance, and any other random characters I decide to use.**

_**My Lovely Reviewers:**_

tiffyhatake, Volcom's Girl, crimson'sgirl, WilsonIsMyHero, SweetTangerine, XxZilyxX, Kayla Cullen, Kenron, DoggeyLover, VampireBallerina, nidhogg, lara, carrie, Susurinaki, JnBgrl, imaginelife44, ILoveBlueSex, jobrolvr, helpathehacker, hylian dragoness, amanda, Superfan, music-is-luv, no name m =), midenitemood, ec101895, notouchmybooks18, capristar2213, katjazz, GothChika07, WolfieDRW, Meredith Trainor, Calisurfer17, AngelofMusic18, soalone187, hyperfuzzy, sailorsimon, Infinitive-Insanity, TTChan, lv2readmanga, ratman321, theallpowerfullme, _**AND **_aimee.

If you'd like to thank anyone for this chapter let it be aimee. I got a review today from her [I'm guessing on the her part] and decided to finish up this chapter. =]

So cheers for all of you. I've been pretty horrid lately with the whole not updating and stuff. You can beat me with a burning club if you like. I guess I haven't been updating because I had fallen out of the writing mood and thought I would just struggle. But I found finishing this surprisingly easy.

Hope you enjoy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Chapter 11: Being Honest_

Eric sat on the once beige sofa with Lucus. The redhead had volunteered himself to stay with Eric while Isaac was gone. Isaac had been taken out by Delinko for mysterious reasons. Though, Eric was almost positive that it had something to do with the woman and boy he had been at the diner with. Eric was secretly glad that Lucus wanted to stay with him, he'd been enjoying the redhead's company. Lucus caught the dopey look on the other teen's face and decided to call him out.

"Thinking about me?"

This snapped Eric out of his thoughts, "What?"

"Oh...nothing." the redhead smiled coyly.

"Lucus." he warned in a drawn out way.

"It was nothing, seriously. Don't get yourself so worked up."

"Didn't sound like nothing."

"How would you know? You were daydreaming."

"Um......Explain to me why we're arguing over something this stupid." he raised questioning eyebrows at the redhead sitting next to him.

"I don't know." Lucus shrugged.

"Then let's stop."

"Where's the fun in that?" Lucus crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'll think of it later."

"Mhm....sounds fair." Lucus mused.

Eric glanced at Lucus's hair for a split second before finding a way to change the subject.

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"It's kinda personal." he glanced at the flaming mop atop Lucus's head again.

This time Lucus noticed. "I swear if you ask me what color my pubic hair is, I will kill you."

Eric was startled at the response but played it off. "I wasn't going to ask what color it is......just if the carpet matched the drapes."

Lucus stared at him confused before it clicked. "That's the same thing!"

"No, its a comparison."

Any smartass reply that Lucus was about to throw back at him was stopped short, as Eric busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lucus demanded with a scowl on his face.

Eric couldn't stop laughing long enough to tell him. Every time he tried to, he'd erupt into a fit of giggles once more.

"I don't see what's so funny..." Lucus mumbled as he crossed his arms.

Lucus really didn't mind though. He'd never admit it to anyone other than himself but he thought Eric was adorable when he was laughing. _Actually, I think he's adorable all the time but not like I'd ever admit that either. _Lucus thought to himself. He realized Eric's little episode had come to an end and was watching him intently.

A smirk found it's way onto Eric's face. "Now who's daydreaming?"

"I wasn't daydreaming."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?"

"Really really."

"Really really really?"

"Really really really."

"Real-"

"Yes! Now drop it!'

"Okay." Eric smiled cheerfully at the redhead before whispering. _"Fire Crotch." _

"Can I turn on some music or something?" Lucus asked, choosing to ignore Eric's words.

"Music sounds good."

Lucus looked around for a stereo, finding one near the front door. He struggled to rise from the lumpy couch to go turn it on. He turned the knob only to be blasted with heavy metal. The redhead quickly turned the volume down and began looking for a station.

He paused on one, listening to the beginning of a song.

"Leave it here." Eric commanded from the pathetic excuse of a couch.

Lucus obeyed and trudged back over to where Eric sat. As the song started, he listened closely to the lyrics.

_"Do you know who i am?  
good, neither do i.  
got nothing to say, (i got nothing to say)  
but if you pay me, i can play the fool."_

Lucus glanced over at Eric, who had his eyes closed and was swaying to the beat.

_"Go on believe, if it turns you on.  
take what you need 'til your body is numb.  
prostitution, is revolution.  
you can hate me, after you pay me.  
my submission, is your addiction.  
so just get out while you can."_

Lucus began wringing his left hand with his right. He only did this when he was really nervous. He couldn't explain why the feeling had suddenly overcome him but it struck him with incredible force. It became worse as Eric had started singing along.

_"Do you remember when the only thing that mattered was, taking time for the things you love?  
but now you got to humor, all these fools."_

Lucus was fidgeting openly now and it was hard for Eric to miss. Eric opened his eyes to find Lucus's screwed shut. Concern showed on his face as he nudged Lucus gently.

_"Go on believe, if it turns you on.  
take what you need 'til your body is numb.  
prostitution, is revolution.  
you can hate me, after you pay me.  
my submission, is your addiction.  
so just get out while you can."_

"Lucus?" he whispered softly.

Lucus's eyes snapped open. "Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Don't lie."

"The song."

Something about it struck Eric as odd so he began singing again as if his life depended on it.

_"If you need me, i'm your man.  
but you don't want to see me mad.  
oh, no, we, don't care!  
you're a pro and its no surprise.  
oh, no, we, don't care!"_

By this point, Eric was straddling Lucus's lap and had pushed the redhead farther down into the couch. Lucus gasped softly as Eric rocked his hips. The brunette had grabbed fistfuls of flaming red hair as he swayed to the beat.

_"Go on believe, if it turns you on.  
take what you need 'til your body is numb.  
prostitution, is revolution.  
you can hate me, after you pay me.  
my submission, is your addiction.  
so just get out while you can"_

Lucus's eyes were clamped shut as he drew in ragged breaths. Eric leaned forward to look into the emerald depths as Lucus slowly opened his eyes. Lucus's breath caught in his throat. Eric held tight to the hair he had in his grasp. Lucus had his hands on Eric's slender hips. Eric couldn't stop himself from leaning in closer until their noses were barely centimeters apart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy was startled as Mullet savagely shoved him back onto his bed. Before he could protest, Mullet smashed his lips down upon him. Any protest died in Roy's throat as Mullet backed him further onto the bed. Roy didn't mind being ravished by his blonde boyfriend. He just didn't expect it to happen so suddenly.

Mullet ripped his lips from Roy's long enough to whimper, "I need you so bad."

Roy wrapped his arms around Mullet's bare back and pulled him down again. Their still bare bodies rubbed against each other as their lips met once more. The feel of skin on skin almost sent Mullet over the edge. Mullet eased off and took a moment to look Roy over. Roy's chest was heaving with the attempt to regain his breath. The thin layer of sweat covering Roy's body shined in the dim light

Mullet leaned down to kiss Roy's neck as the brunette looked up at him hungrily. Roy grabbed two fistfuls of blonde hair as Mullet attacked his neck and started working his way down. Roy gasped as he grinded his throbbing member into Mullet's stomach. Mullet lifted off Roy a little to give him some room and that's when Roy rolled out from beneath him.

The blonde looked over at Roy with questioning eyes. Roy smiled shyly and shook his head.

"I don't want to do anything else.....not just yet."

Mullet hung his head in shame, embarrassed now that the moment had been broken. Roy pulled his boyfriend's head into his hands and closer to his face. He nuzzled one of Mullet's cheeks in an attempt to comfort him.

"I didn't say that I never wanted to do anything else with you. Don't look so heartbroken, okay?" Roy made Mullet hold his gaze until the blonde nodded.

"Its not that really...."

"Then what is it?"

Mullet looked away, afraid to admit the real reason. Roy frowned and dropped his hands from Mullet's face.

"You can tell me you know."

Mullet nodded slowly before replying. "It scares me."

"How?" Roy's curiosity suddenly overwhelmed him.

"What if you hadn't stopped me? What if I hadn't been able to stop?" he paused briefly to gather his thoughts. "What would have happened afterwards? I don't want you to hate me. I don't want you to ever regret being with me."

"I couldn't hate you, Mullet. I love you too much."

"You say that now....but what if?"

"You're lingering too much on what could of been." Roy took Mullet's tan hands into his and smiled broadly. "Even if it had happened, I wouldn't hate you or regret you."

"But you've said it yourself."

"Said what?"

"That you're not ready. That you want to wait before we do anything more."

Roy sighed. "I do want to. I really do but if it had happened.....at least it would have been with you. The very person I want it to happen with. Sure it would have been sooner than I expected but I wouldn't have regretted it."

Mullet glanced up at Roy who offered him a tender smile. He wrapped his arms around his brunette boyfriend and snuggled closer to him.

"How can you be so sure?" Mullet whispered.

"I'm not."

This caused Mullet to pull away and look at Roy confused. "But..."

Roy pressed a finger to Mullet's lips to silence him. "I'm not. What I do know is that I do want to be with you. I also know that I love you. Everything else is a touch and go deal. I want to wait but it might not work out that way. What happens, happens. That's the way it is, Mullet. We can plan all we want but it might not go the way we want."

A small smile found it's way onto Mullet's face as he hugged Roy to him. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Isaac had been opening the door to his house, talking to Sheldon, when he beheld the sight on the couch. He slammed the door before Sheldon could see past him into the living room. He heard a thump from inside as he received a questioning look from the black haired boy.

"My brother........ was naked." he came up with a reasonable lie, hoping Sheldon would buy it.

Sheldon stared him down for a few more seconds before accepting it. "Okay, can we go in now? I'd rather not stand out here all night long."

"Yeah."

Isaac opened the door once again to find a flustered Lucus. His brother was nowhere to be seen but he could hear him upstairs.

"Sheldon, this is Lucus." Isaac motioned towards the blushing redhead.

Sheldon nodded, shaking the hair out of his eyes in the same motion. Lucus looked up at them and nodded.

"Hey." they looked to see Eric standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Sheldon this is my brother, Eric."

Eric recognized the boy as the one who was at the diner with Delinko. Eric nodded before glancing over at Lucus, who looked away when their eyes meet. Eric was still embarrassed about what had almost happened on the couch. He knew if his brother hadn't walked in, things would have gone farther than either was ready for. _Sure, I have sex with random guys who pay me but Lucus is different. I don't want him to think I'm just some whore. _Eric sighed softly as his thoughts ran rampant.

Sheldon had noted the uneasy looks passed between the two older teens. He could almost feel the sexual tension radiating between them. The only thing now was to figure out how to convince Eric to ask Lucus to be his boyfriend.

Isaac was nervous at the amount of tension in the room, sexual or otherwise. He worried about what he had seen when he opened the door. He knew this meant the bet would be easier for Sheldon. It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex with Sheldon, completely the opposite. He did but not like this. He hadn't meant to make the bet but it had slipped out before he could stop himself. He glanced over to Sheldon, who was smirking back at him.

_Great......he knows._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy laid on his bed, snuggled into Mullet's warm embrace. Mullet brushed the hair out of Roy's eyes as he gazed into the younger's face. Roy smiled, satisfied with comfortable silence surrounding them. Mullet on the other hand couldn't stand silences no matter what kind.

"Roy?" the blonde whispered.

"Mhm. Yes?" Roy had closed his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mullet Fingers."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Mullet whispered softer than before.

When he didn't receive an answer, he glanced down to find Roy fast asleep. Mullet smiled as he watched his brunette love sleep peacefully. He thought about what they had done in the past few hours and wondered how anyone could call it wrong. _How could something that feels so right be so wrong? How can something so beautiful be a sin? _Mullet mulled these questions and many more over in his mind, before drifting to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dana and Garret sat on Garret's bed with their fingers intertwined. For the last hour or so, they had been discussing their conversation with Garret's mother. Garret had been nervous about having the talk with his mother. Now that he reflected on it, he realized it could have been worse.

_X__**FLASHBACK**__X_

Garret's mother had requested that Dana and he speak with her in the kitchen. That was how they ended up at the small, round table with his mom on one side and them on the other. The boys rested their intertwined fingers on the tabletop as they sat down.

"So, Mrs......" Dana paused, he couldn't remember Garret's last name.

"Just call me mom." she smiled warmly at Dana.

Garret smiled weakly at his mom, sensing what was coming.

"The reason I've asked for this discussion may be obvious." she said as she glanced between the two.

"Mom!" Garret groaned out loud, knowing for sure where this was going now.

Dana, who was beginning to get the drift, smiled encouragingly down at his boyfriend. "It's ok, Garret."

Garret's mom glanced between two before continuing. "Seeing as how you're together....I know you'll be wanting to express your feelings for each other in other ways besides kissing."

Garret winced slightly, he was growing more and more uncomfortable. Dana kept a straight face and motioned for her to continue.

"I just want you both to know that I'm okay with it. I just don't want you to lie to me about it, okay?"

Dana quirked his eyebrows. "That's all?"

"Yes." she paused, thinking something over. "I just wanted you to know that I understand and you don't have to hide the fact from me."

Dana glanced down at Garret, who was speechless. "I'm glad you understand mom."

She smiled warmly at Dana before turning to Garret. "What about you?"

"I'm glad too." he said softly as he looked down.

Dana smiled before pulling the smaller boy to him. Garret's mom smiled before getting up and going to kiss them both goodnight.

They sat there a while longer after she left and just held hands. The silence was comfortable and Garret appreciated Dana's support. Garret smiled up at the older teen before standing. Dana followed the motion and let Garret lead him up to the bedroom.

_X__**END FLASHBACK**__X_

"That wasn't so bad." Dana leaned down to whisper in Garret's ear.

Garret nodded as he gazed off into space as he thought about what his mother had said.

"Garret?" Dana asked as he traced the curve of his boyfriend's lips.

"Hmmmm?" Garret glanced over to Dana and smiled slightly.

"I have a question."

"Okay." Garret sat up from his slouched position and turned to listen.

Dana took in a gulp of air before blurting out. "How would you like to meet my mom?"

The color drained from Garret's face immediately. "You....your....mom?"

Dana cringed at the look on the smaller boy's face. "If you don't want to then..."

Garret could sense the hurt in Dana's voice and cut him off. "That's not what I meant...it's just that..."

"No, it's okay if you don't want to. You don't have to..."

"Dana..."

"I won't force you to..."

"Dana..."

"I just thought that..."

"DANA!!!" Garret shouted, finally quieting the older boy.

Dana nodded meekly and waited for Garret to continue.

"Now....I won't lie to you and tell you I want to meet you're mom. In fact, I'll be perfectly honest....she terrifies me. I've only seen her three times in my entire life but she scares me. I don't want to but I know I need to."

"Garret, you don't have to."

"I might not have to but I need to, Dana. I can't be scared of my boyfriend's mother for the rest of my life. Don't you think that'd make life a little awkward for us?"

Dana nodded slowly. "You've got a point. Then I guess we can go see her tomorrow."

Garret gulped. "So soon?"

Dana chuckled. "Better to get it over with. Don't you think?"

"I guess." Garret smiled weakly.

Dana smiled broadly and kissed Garret on the nose. Garret snuggled closer and traced patterns on Dana's chest.

"Now I have a question."

"Okay."

"Does she know?"

"Know what?"

Garret sat up suddenly and growled. " I don't know...that you've had a sex change or that you really hate her cooking. Take your pick."

Dana laughed before trying to soothe Garret. "Don't get all worked up."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Dana sighed. "No."

Garret's eyes grew wide. "You plan on telling her tomorrow then?"

"Yes. Just like with your mom."

"No, not just like with my mom."

"Why not?"

"I'm not terrified of my mom and my mom doesn't have the strength to lift the stove to bash me over the head with."

"Awwww....come on. She's not that bad."

"Maybe not...but how will she react when she finds out her son is dating another guy?"

"I don't know." Dana shrugged and pulled Garret closer. "All we can do is hope for the best."

Garret sighed and went limp against the larger boy's chest. "I guess you're right."

Dana nodded before reaching over to turn out the bedside lamp.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lizzie paced back and forth in her bedroom. She made sure to stomp loudly so that Sarah and Lance could hear her downstairs. She paused before deciding to go downstairs to bother them. She stomped her way down the stairs to find Sarah and Lance watching TV.

"Where is Lucus?" she shrieked, satisfied when they flinched at her voice.

Lance turned the volume down before answering, trying to remain calm. "He's at a friend's house."

"Friend?" Lizzie scoffed. "We just moved here. How could he have a friend?"

Sarah grimaced as she patted Lance's leg to keep him calm. "He met him while exploring the town. He called earlier to ask if it'd be alright for him to stay the night over there."

"And you said yes?"

"He needs friends."

Lizzie caught the tone immediately and almost exploded. She knew they wanted Lucus to have friends....so that he'd be away from her. They thought that she controlled Lucus too much and that he needed to get away from her in order to accomplish something with his life.

"No he doesn't! He has me!" she screamed at them.

Lance turned cold eyes upon her. "Really Lizzie? How exactly are you helping him at all? He needs to be in charge of himself. You can't keep trying to control him. Don't you want your brother to be happy?"

Lizzie screamed shrilly before she stomped back up the stairs. She flung herself onto her bed just as the tears began to flow. _They don't understand me. How could they? Maybe Lucus doesn't need me but I need him._

She flung stuffed animals off her bed until her hands touched the Uglydoll that Lucus had bought her for their birthday three years ago. She remembered unwrapping it and then throwing herself at him. She smiled slightly at the memory then frowned.

She clutched Poe to her tightly as she rocked back and forth. _That was before Sarah and Lance. Everything was fine until they decided they could handle me as well. They've tried to split us apart. What worries me is that its working. They don't understand that I need Lucus. Nobody else understands me the way he does._

There came a knock at her bedroom door.

She growled, "Go away!"

She heard retreating footsteps. _They try to act like they care but they don't do a very good job. _

She sighed before stretching out on her bed with Poe in her arms. _It may not seem like it but I do love my brother. I'm just afraid of losing him. That's why I'm so horrible to him. I'm afraid that when he realizes he'd be better off without me that he'll leave me. That's my fear._

Lizzie felt safe in admitting that to herself. She'd never breathe a word of it to another soul but as long as she could be honest with herself, she'd be content.

_**TBC.....**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

How was it? I know I'm pretty rusty but I hope it was bearable. I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm just too lazy to yet again re-read through.

**_Song:_** Prostitution Is The World's Oldest Profession (And I, Dear Madame, Am A Professional) - Cobra Starship

**RXR.**

_MUTT_


End file.
